Harry Potter and the Clan
by moony 1994
Summary: Vernon Dursley was in trouble with the Clan. His family executed, but Harry was taken in by the Clan's founder. He was trained from a young age, watch his story unfold. Rated M for language, and violence. More inside.
1. 01  The Clan

**Harry Potter and The Clan**

**Chapter One: The Clan**

"Come on fat boy, time to see the boss," said a masked man as he got out of a black BMW, his colleague jogged round the car.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," snarled the 'fat man'. He turned to keep walking but he'd barely taken a single step when he felt a knife against his throat.

"It's not really up for negotiation fatty, get in the fucking car. NOW!" barked the man who'd run around the car. His partner opened the door as he shoved the round man in the black car, the first man, who was in charge got back into the driver's side door while the second got in the back and kept holding his knife against the fat man's throat.

"You better be ready to pay up Dursley, our boss doesn't like to be kept waiting," the driver said. As he floored the gas, the tires squealed and smoke rose from the ground. Finally the BMW started moving.

~THE CLAN~

After around an hour of driving at breakneck speeds down motorways they pulled off of the road, and onto a drive, leading through to a breath-taking sandstone mansion. They pulled up to the steps at the front of the mansion, the driver got out of the car first, opening the back door for the man, Dursley.

He pulled out a Sig P220, and put it to the man's head, "remember Dursley, if the boss gives the order, you'll find out the true meaning of pain," he finished with a grin. "Now Move!"

The man, Dursley, started walking up the steps to a set of large, polished oak doors everything about this house screamed wealth. As he reached the doors they opened, showing a butler pointing towards a door on the right hand side of the entrance hall.

Dursley, getting the message with a poke in the back from a gun, walked to wards the door that had been pointed out. He opened it when he got there.

He walked in to see a man sitting behind a large desk, with two swords mounted on the wall behind him.

"Ahh, Vernon Dursley, I do hope for your sake you have my money," the man said to him.

"Well, you see, the thing, uh, is, is that, well, I don't ha . . ." was all he got out before a bullet went into the back of his head, killing him instantly.

"Good work James, now, take the body back to the house, kill his son and wife, make it look like the wife did it" the man behind the desk said, speaking to the driver.

"Yes sir," was the reply, before both men turned on their heels and walked back to the car, dragging the body of Vernon Dursley behind them.

~THE CLAN~

**Later that night**

"Sir," the driver said.

"Ah, James, Josh, how did it go?" the man behind the desk asked. He hadn't moved as of yet, he had been doing some paperwork to do with his businesses.

"It went fine," the second man, Josh, told him. "However, there was a slight problem."

"You weren't spotted were you?" the man asked, very concerned about his two assassins, and bodyguards.

"No, we dropped him off, the old drunk work colleague routine. But when we walked into the house, well, there was a baby boy in a basket on the doorstep," James, the driver, told him. "Neither of us had the heart to leave a baby there, by all means, he may not have been related to the indebted family anyway."

"So which room did you put him in?" the man asked.

"He is in the nursery at the moment sir," Josh told him. "Isabelle is looking after him, he has a very interesting scar above his right eye."

"Looks just like a lightning bolt," James finished.

"Right, well, as he now has nowhere to stay, we will look after him and raise him as one of the Clan," the man behind the desk started. "It's probably about time I had an heir to take over the fortune when I can no longer do it. Does the boy have a name?"

"We found a bracelet that said Harry J. Potter on his wrist, whether that's his name or not, we'll find out in time," began Josh.

"We will start looking through hospital records for the last year and a half, as he cannot be older than eighteen months," James finished.

"Very well, now, tomorrow, three meetings, two in London, and one in Manchester. We will be using the helicopter for all three, so make sure 'Monster' is up and running by eight am."

"Yes sir," both James and Josh said as they turned and left once more, walking up to their respective rooms.

~THE CLAN~

**2 in the afternoon; November 2nd 1981**

"Ahh, Mr Kuznetsov, what a pleasure to see you again," a portly man said to a rather tall and regal looking man. "I see James and Josh are still your faithful bodyguards. How are you?"

"I'm good, as always," the man from behind the desk, Mr Kuznetsov said. "How are you and your wife Mr Lynch? And what of your son, is he still at boarding school?"

"My wife and I are good, and yes, he is in his second to last year there. He was going to be doing a trip across the continent when he has finished though," the portly man, Mr Lynch, said, "now, Vitaly, down to business?"

"Of course Adrian," Vitaly said, grabbing a list from his pocket. "We have 120 people to kit out, all of them will need waterproof boots, trousers, shirts and jackets, leather gloves, 3 sets of each, S6 Respirators, preferably with darkened lenses, black woollen balaclavas and 58 pattern webbing."

"All in black?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. Weapons, I want each member equipped with MP5SD3's and Beretta 92S's, with four 32 round magazines for each, and 30,000 9x19mm hollow points and 60,000 9x19mm full-metal jackets for each."

"That's a lot of ammunition for 120 people," Adrian told him.

"I plan on using it, eventually," Vitaly answered. "Right, I want 60 M16A1's with three 5.56x45mm Beta-C mags each, 15,000 hollow point rounds and 45,000 full-metal jackets. Last gun is Mossberg 590A1 with 20 inch barrel, 60 of them, along with 45,000 shells of varying sizes. Can you get Picatinny Rails for all of them except the Berettas?"

"You're gonna be stretching my supplies thin for a very long time, Vitaly," Adrian said. "What else?"

"120 cases of 24 M67 frag grenades, 60 cases each of 24 thermite hand grenades and 24 white phosphorous hand grenades and 120 cases of 24 smoke grenades, equal amounts of each colour."

"Are you done now?" Adrian asked, a bit surprised at the amount of equipment Vitaly was ordering.

"Not quite, I need 240 Ka-Bar knives, with sheathes. Night-vision goggles for everyone, and I'll bring a list of all the tactical attachments that my soldiers want in a few days."

"You know this is going to be a very expensive order, right Vitaly?"

"More so than any other order, but it's no issue, a few of my investments have paid off, more than I thought they would."

"You're ordering hundreds of guns, hundreds of thousands of rounds, a few thousand grenades, what's happening in London?"

"Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum. If you seek peace, prepare for war. We may be small, but we'll be well equipped, and even better trained. And if you can get everything in black, we'll be ghosts in the night."

"Right, I'm guessing you'll let me know dates and places for delivery?"

"Right you are, I'll see you in three weeks," Vitaly told him as he got up and left.

~THE CLAN~

"Josh, James, could you find anything on the boy?" Kuznetsov asked as soon as they were in the air.

"Only that his names is Harry James Potter, born 31st July, 1980. Parents; James and Lily Potter (nee Evans) deceased; cause unknown. Living relatives, get this, Vernon and Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)," Josh started before looking at James to take over.

"He no longer has any living relatives, which would make him a ward of the state, but we pulled a few strings, and if you sign these papers, he will legally be your adopted son," James finished, handing a few sheets of paper to Vitaly.

"I will sign these tonight; make sure they get to where they need to be by the morning. I do not want police sniffing around my properties for the next few months."

"Ok sir," James said. "I will make sure I get them to my man."

"Good, we will all look after him, yes, me included, he will legally be my son anyway," Vitaly told them. "We can start training him when he is old enough to walk properly. You two can take care of that." Both James and Josh were masters in several different martial arts, including Ninjitsu and Kyukushin Kaikan. They were former SAS, both joining at 17 and leaving at 25, dishonourably discharged on suspicions of extortion, black mail, bribery and assault. No charges were ever formally laid outside of the SAS for fear of non-disclosure policies being broken.

Vitaly Kuznetsov had hired them both three months later, using his late parents money and well placed contacts to begin the Clan, a crime organisation to rival the Triads.

~THE CLAN~


	2. 02 Wizards

**Harry Potter and the Clan**

Wizards

"Again Hadrian!" barked a tall man with dark hair, "faster this time."

"Sir," replied the young boy with spiky black hair.

Both were dressed in blood red gi, the older man had a black belt with 8 gold bars at the end while the boy had a black belt with no bars.

The boy, Hadrian, started a kata, most people watching it would see it as something a kin to a dance, and it had a rhythm to it that made it look graceful. But people who were trained in this martial art knew that it was very advanced set, beyond most 9 year olds. But this was no ordinary 9 year old, Hadrian James Potter-Kuznetsov, adopted son, and heir, to the Russian billionaire, Vitaly Kuznetsov.

"Better," the tall man said.

"Thanks Josh," Hadrian said. "What's next; swords or guns?"

"Good one Had," the man, Josh, laughed. "But your dad would have my nuts if I gave you a gun in here." He pointed around the large room they were in. It was a big room, with a wall of mirrors on one side, large windows at either end, letting any sunlight in, and the back wall had a few doors, leading to the changing rooms and the rest of the house, and a rack of training weapons.

"Aw, please?" Hadrian asked him again.

"No, you know you're only allowed to use guns on the range. And you're not allowed actual swords till next year," Josh told him. "Grab two training short swords from the rack"

Hadrian walked towards the rack and grabbed two training swords, the handles were around a foot long, and the blades, which had been dulled, they would hurt, but they could not cut you, were around three feet long. The hilts were black, while the blades glinted in the sunlight. Josh walked down the rack further and grabbed nearly identical swords, except that the hilts were ice blue.

"Now, I do believe it's your turn to start Had," Josh told him as he levelled his swords.

"With pleasure," Hadrian told him before making his first move, his swords sweeping in arcs at the midriff of Josh.

~THE CLAN~

45 minutes later, both man and boy were dripping with sweat and wincing occasionally.

"Hadrian, you'll be a fine swordsman one day," a man in a suit said as he walked in. "Your father has told you that you are to come with him to see the Lynch family today, yes?"

"He has, Jonathan," Hadrian told him.

"Good, your suit is in the changing room, I will have shoes and a watch for when you're finished," Jonathan told him. "Oh, and your father has decided to take his latest purchase, there."

Hadrian just grinned as he put his training swords away and walked into a changing room.

Half an hour later, and a quarter of a tub of anti-flamme later, Hadrian walked out of the changing room, into an atrium, in a jet black suit, with a blood red shirt and black tie underneath the jacket.

"Master Hadrian," Jonathan said as he walked out. "I guessed that you would want the black watch, with blood red accents and the pointed slip-on shoes."

"Right, as usual Jonathan," Hadrian told his personal butler. "How is Isabelle?" referring to his former nurse maid, and his butler's wife.

"She's good Master Hadrian, quite happy that she's got another baby to look after," Jonathan told him, he and his wife had just had their first child. "Now, down to the garage, your father wants to talk business with Adrian before the dinner."

~THE CLAN~

"Vitaly," a portly man said. "Beautiful purchase, as always." The purchase was a restored, 1968 Lamborghini Espada Coupe.

"Yes, the owner was sad to see it go, but he needed the money," the tall, regal looking Vitaly Kuznetsov laughed. "Now, why don't we send Aidan and Hadrian away, and we'll get down to business?"

"Yes, come in Vitaly, Hadrian," he said, before turning and yelling down the hall of his manor. "Aidan, the guests are here."

As everyone walked inside the house of Adrian Lynch a tall, young looking blonde haired man, walked out to greet them, "Mr Kuznetsov, good to see you again," he said, before seeing Hadrian. "And you too, Had, been a while."

"Hey Aidan, can we go play pool?" Hadrian asked he loved playing pool.

"Sure, come on, we'll leave them," he started, nodding his head at their fathers, "to their business."

They went down to the basement to play pool.

"So, Vitaly, is it that time of year again?" Adrian asked.

"It is Adrian, we recruited another few dozen people this year, and we need to upgrade the weapons."

"So that's 435 people now? That's a lot of people needing to be completely kitted out, it'll easily be 15million," Vitaly told him. "And that's if you were getting the same weapons as last time."

"Yea, I'll need more grenades than last time, they don't last too long."

"You've used nearly 15,000 grenades in 8 years."

"Yes and not one of the Clan has been arrested," Vitaly told him. "That's the more amazing thing."

"Wow," was all that Adrian could say before an intercom system cut him off.

"Um, Dad," Aidan's nervous voice came through the system. "You guys need to come see what Hadrian's doing."

"Aidan, we're doing business, we'll come see after," Adrian told him.

"No, Dad, not after business. Now. I told you the name Potter rang a bell, I know why now."

Adrian blanched, "on our way son."

"Should I just leave the list on your desk, it's pretty straight forward. A few oddities, like some vehicles, but nothing too hard," Vitaly told him before following Adrian to a stairway concealed behind a bookcase.

~THE CLAN~

As Adrian and Vitaly walked into the basement, where the Pool table was, they were shocked to see Hadrian's hair colour changing between Black, Silver, Green and Blood Red, while his eyes followed. He was staring at himself in the mirror.

"Dad," Aidan said. "I'd like you to meet, Harry James Potter, son of the late James Potter and Lily Potter, wizard."

"Oh shit," was all Adrian thought before Vitaly turned to him.

"Adrian, please tell me, you knew of wizards too?"

Now it was Adrian and Aidan's turn to be shocked. "What, Vitaly? Do you mean to say you know of the wizarding world?"

Vitaly shook his head, "not well, my brother was a wizard, he was killed fighting with twin brothers named Gideon and Fabian, he was trying to help them get back to their family when they were ambushed," Vitaly explained. "I have only visited the Wizarding community twice, once before my brother started at Durmstrang, and once for his funeral."

"Wow, you know I was an only child?" Adrian asked Vitaly, who nodded. "Yes, well, I also happened to be a muggle-born, a wizard born to muggles. It was my father, who was ex-military, who started the business using a lot of corrupt contacts. I've used money, a master's in business, wizardry and muggle, and a cut-throat business attitude to build my father's business into an empire of supply."

"Where do you get a master's in business for wizardry?" Vitaly asked.

"Most people do not know this, but Oxford campus is actually twice the size, the other half is a wizardry campus. But not as many people are going there, mainly people who are going into business or into warding, otherwise NEWTs are enough."

"Wow, so you say that Hadrian is a wizard?" Vitaly asked, turning to Aidan.

"Yea, I've only known one other person to ever be able to do what he's doing," Aidan told Vitaly, nodding at Harry. "Nymphadora Tonks, she started, and was sorted into my house, Hufflepuff, a few years after I left. Metamorphmagus, even some of the 7th years had suggestions for her to try, though; she did refuse a few, mainly the ones involving making her bustier. Some people do not know when to stop. I saw her one summer in Diagon Alley, a few of my friends' siblings pointed her out."

"Right," Vitaly said, "what do we do?"

"Tomorrow, me and Aidan," Adrian began. "Will take you to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, we will get him tested, to make sure he's healthy, as well as to find out what, if any, families he is the head of, and any other abilities he has or will gain over the next few years."

"Ok, I'm guessing, that knowing Hadrian, he will end up buying as many books as he can," Vitaly said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Adrian said while Aidan nodded.

Hadrian's intelligence and love for knowledge was legendry with the staff. If he saw a book, fiction or not, that he liked the look of, he would buy it. The manor had already had a rather large library, but just after Harry's 7th birthday, Vitaly had had to have it expanded, resulting in large library, with a workout room above one half of it.

Vitaly looked at the clock, it read 9pm, "Hadrian, I have a feeling that we will have a long day tomorrow, off to bed now son."

"Yes, sir," Hadrian said, before changing his hair and eyes to blood red and walking up the stairs.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian was awake from 6am the next morning. He got up and did his morning ritual, 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 50 star jumps, 50 crunches, twice. Plus his kata's, then showered before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Halfway through his breakfast Aidan Lynch walked in, "how're you feeling Had?"

"I dunno, Aidan," Hadrian told him. "I mean, I've always known I was odd, and there was the time where I threw James, during training, and he kinda dented the wall. We always just thought he was running too fast. We never told dad, but, I dunno, maybe it was magic?"

"Had, that woulda been accidental magic, it happens from time to time when your magical core is settling," Aidan told him. "I'm considered to not have a very big magical core, meaning I'm not as strong as some people, like dad or my former potions teacher, Professor Snape, but I've always loved to learn too, so my knowledge exceeds most people, in the two proper duels I've been in, I've won because I've used spells that my opponents didn't know how to counter."

"Did you know my parents?" Hadrian asked him.

"I met them a few times in my first few years at school" Aidan told him.

"Wow," was all Had could say.

"Yea, your parents were amazing, your mother helped with potions sometimes and your father helped me with transfiguration but Sirius was the biggest joker I've ever heard of. And that includes your father."

It was common knowledge that Vitaly always liked a good joke if it was close friends around. In fact, he and Hadrian had been known to spend the day bonding by joking around and pranking the staff. Not that the staff minded, they hadn't seen Vitaly happy in a very long time.

"So, looking forward to finding out if you're as amazing as everyone says, Had?" Aidan asked him.

"Yea, but I guess it'll take some time to get used to being famous," Hadrian and Aidan had talked about what Had was to the wizarding world since Aidan had finished his story about Had's godfather.

"You boys ready to go already?" Adrian Lynch asked them as he walked in.

"Yes, dad," Aidan replied, as Vitaly walked in less than a minute later.

"Alright, let's go, only Hadrian will be able to be in the ceremonial room, and it could take nearly an hour or two," Adrian told him.

"Wow," was all Vitaly could say, before a man in a suit came in.

"The car is ready to go, sir," the man told Adrian.

~THE CLAN~

"We're here," Adrian said as they stopped outside a dingy building.

"What?" Hadrian and Vitaly asked.

"Come on," Aidan said, grabbing Had. "I'll show you," they ran through the pub into the back yard, where someone had just tapped a brick with a stick.

Before Hadrian's eyes, an archway appeared, the bricks moving and reshaping themselves.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Had.

"Hadrian, watch your language in public," Vitaly told him.

"Yes, sir," Had replied, before turning to Adrian. "Can we go get those tests done, sir?"

"Sure, Had, come on, follow me and Aidan," Adrian said.

"Actually dad, would I be able to go to double Q Suppliers, I need a new seeker's glove," Aidan said.

"Are you sure it's not to see Jennifer?" Adrian asked his son. "Go on then," he finished as his son blushed.

After several minutes of walking, stopping to look at a few stores, they reached a white stone building. With ugly looking things standing either side of the doors, Adrian explained that the building was made of a goblin excavated stone, much like marble, and that the creatures at the door were goblins. They walked through the door, and came to a second set of doors, which had a plaque on them;

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn  
>Must pay dearly in their turn.<em>

_So if you seek beneath our floor  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

"What does that mean?" Hadrian asked, looking at Adrian.

"It means, that if you try to steal from here, it will be very difficult and wouldn't be the smartest idea," Vitaly told him, before leading him through the doors and up to a teller, also a goblin.

"How may I help you, sir?" the goblin asked sarcastically.

"First, Ironfist, you can get me Ragnok, second, speak to me like that again, and I will report you," Adrian told him caustically, the goblin jumped into action, racing off to an office along the back wall. He came back less than a moment later and indicated for the group to go into the office.

"Ahh, Adrian, how is your gold running my friend?" A goblin siting behind a desk asked as they walked in.

"My gold has been running well, and yours Ragnok?" Adrian asked in reply.

"Very well, thanks to some of those more lucrative ideas that you presented," the goblin, Ragnok, began. "Now, what brings you to see me this day?"

"Well, Ragnok, it seems, that my good friend Vitaly," he indicated to the tall regal looking man on his right. "has unknowingly adopted a wizard son," he pointed to Hadrian, who was supporting jet black hair and blood red eyes. "We would like to a heritage and abilities scan on Hadrian."

"Right, well, nobody can be in the ceremony room except whoever is being tested, as you know," Ragnok told them.

"That is fine, Adrian and I need breakfast they boys were eager to arrive," Vitaly told him. "I trust Adrian, and if he trusts you with the care of his money, and with the care of my son, then I will trust you with my son also."

"Well, we will send a message when we are done," Ragnok told him before turning to Hadrian. "Now, if you would like to follow me Hadrian?"

As they arrived back into the entrance room Vitaly and Adrian left, while Hadrian and Ragnok went down some stairs before coming to an underground cavern, with a door off to the left.

"Right, now, Hadrian," Ragnok started. "When you go through that door," he gestured to a door opposite them. "You'll have to strip down," Hadrian blushed, "and hop into the pool in there. I won't go into details, but the potion in it puts you into a stasis like state and shows all the families you are or will be head of," he gestured to the left hand wall, "and all the abilities you have or will have," he gestured to the right this time.

"So, all I have to do is get nude, get into a giant bath and stay there?" Hadrian asked the goblin.

"In short, yes, it will also take away any restraints are residual effects on you," Ragnok told him.

"What do you mean?" Hadrian asked, genuinely confused.

"There are wizards and witches around who are able to put restraints on other witches or wizards, meaning that they can only use a certain amount of their power," Ragnok explained, leading Harry towards the door. "This potion will remove them, or, most of them, there are a few which it will identify but be unable to remove, they will appear above the door."

Hadrian walked through the door, stripped off and slipped into the potion, he swum around for a few minutes before stopping.

~THE CLAN~

Ragnok was doing some paperwork while in the Ceremony Room, while he waited for the potion to start working, it could take anywhere up to an hour to start, which was why any goblin that instigated the test would always bring work.

After around an hour the first name lit up on the left wall, 'Potter'. Ragnok saw this and grunted before going back to work.

Over the next four hours, Ragnok became more and more surprised, as a total of fourteen names appeared, four with a small 'M' and ten with a small 'H' beside them. The amount of names wasn't what amazed Ragnok; he himself had seen a person with twenty-two house names light up, what amazed him was the sheer historical value of the names.

He turned his head to look at the other wall, which he had neglected since he had seen the name 'Peverell' appear. He was just as amazed by the right hand wall, including 'Metamorphmagus' there were fourteen abilities as well. Finally he looked up at the front wall, above the door was written; powers bound, abilities bound, horcrux and visual impairment. This made Ragnok gasp, then get angry. The boy's magical guardian had bound his powers and abilities, and impaired his vision.

About fifteen minutes later, a piece of parchment, with all the names, abilities and restraints, appeared in front of Ragnok, signalling the test was completed, it was another few minutes before Hadrian came out of the room, looking thoroughly refreshed.

"Right, Hadrian," Ragnok began. "We will go back to my office and discuss the test."

~THE CLAN~

"Right Hadrian," Ragnok said as he sat down. "I have in front of me," he gestured to the parchment which was now sitting on the desk, "the names of the families you will be the head of at your 11th birthday, the abilities you have and the restraints you had on you."

"Do I get to know now?" Hadrian asked, "or do I have to wait until I'm 11?"

"You will find out now," Ragnok asked. "We will also go through the wills from the last ancestor of each family."

"Ok, I may be young, sir" Hadrian began. "But ever since my 6th birthday my father has made me sit in on business meetings he has held."

"Right, well, let's start, shall we?" Ragnok grabbed a very thick folder out of the bottom draw, which was an interdepartmental information system. "I will start with the oldest family and work forward."

"At the age of 11, you, Hadrian James Potter-Kuznetsov will assume the role of the head of the following Ancient and Most Noble Houses;  
>Den Domhan, magical heir<br>An Aeir, hereditary heir  
>An Uisce, magical heir<br>Dόiyeáin, hereditary heir  
>Pendragon, hereditary heir<br>Ambrosius, hereditary heir  
>Polotsk, magical heir<br>Gryffindor, hereditary heir  
>Draculești, hereditary heir<br>Slytherin, magical heir  
>Ravenclaw, hereditary heir<br>Hufflepuff, hereditary heir  
>Peverell, hereditary heir<br>Potter, hereditary heir"

"Wait, Pendragon and Ambrosius," Hadrian said, "as in Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and Merlin Ambrosius?"

"The one and the same," Ragnok told him. "They were both part of the magical world, should we begin the abilities? or the Wills?"

"The abilities please, sir," Hadrian said.

"Right, I will provide a small explanation with each of them," Ragnok stated. "You will begin to see more of them as you get older;  
>Metamorphmagus; the ability to change any feature you wish to anything you wish, within reason;<br>Muti-Animage; you have the ability to have multiple animagus, or animal forms, to an extent;  
>Parseltongue; you can speak to snakes;<br>Lycanthrope; you have the form of a werewolf, but unlike regular werewolves, yours will be like an animagus form;  
>Sword crafting; pretty straight forward;<br>Staff crafting; you are able to craft staffs and wands easier than most;  
>Elemental control; you can control all four elements, which is the first time anybody has been able to control all four;<br>Spell crafting; when you master this you will be able to control your magic and be able to craft new spells, a common ability compared to the rest, but good none the less;  
>Day walker; you are a descendant of the first vampires, you have all of their abilities, and none of the weaknesses of modern day vampires;<br>Linguist; a very useful ability, even if most people don't see the need for languages;  
>Shadow creature; an amazing ability, you can use shadows to travel, very handy."<p>

"Holy Crap!" Hadrian exclaimed, before remembering he was in public. "Sorry sir."

"It is fine Hadrian, I caught myself using the goblin equivalent while in the ceremony room," Ragnok laughed. "From this list, you are going to be a very powerful wizard Hadrian."

"Thank you, sir, I think," Hadrian told him.

"Do you want a few minutes before we start the wills, or should we start now?" Ragnok asked him.

"May as well get it over and done with, Ragnok," Hadrian told him.

"We will start with the youngest this time, is that alright?" Ragnok asked, Hadrian nodded and he continued. "I will also only give a brief overview of each family."

"Okay, the Potter family;  
>Total Galleons, 275, 400, 198<br>Total properties, 3  
>Total contracts, 1"<p>

"Peverell;  
>Total Galleons, 480, 768, 234<br>Total properties, 2  
>Total contracts, 2"<p>

"Hufflepuff;  
>Total Galleons, 795, 348,146<br>Total properties, 25% of Hogwarts Castle and 2 properties  
>Total contracts, 1"<p>

"Ravenclaw;  
>Total Galleons, 900, 275,693<br>Total properties, 25% of Hogwarts Castle and 2 properties  
>Total contracts, 2"<p>

"Slytherin;  
>Total Galleons, 670, 235, 739<br>Total properties, 25% of Hogwarts Castle and 2 properties  
>Total contracts, 3"<p>

"Draculești;  
>Total Galleons, 1, 214, 932, 561<br>Total properties, 1  
>Total contracts, 1"<p>

"Gryffindor;  
>Total Galleons, 749, 628, 135<br>Total properties, 25% of Hogwarts Castle and 2 properties  
>Total contracts, 1"<p>

"Polotsk;  
>Total galleons, 149, 786, 235<br>Total properties, 9  
>Total contracts, 1"<p>

"Any questions, Master Hadrian?" Ragnok asked.

"None yet, Ragnok, please, continue," Hadrian replied.

"Ambrosius,  
>Total Galleons, 2, 684, 722, 139<br>Total properties, 3  
>Total contracts, 2"<p>

"Pendragon,  
>Total Galleons, 7, 893, 127, 652<br>Total properties, 2  
>Total contracts, 2"<p>

"Den Domhan,  
>Total Galleons, 3, 209, 817, 653<br>Total properties, 1  
>No contracts"<p>

"An Aeir,  
>Total Galleons, 2, 147 483, 647<br>Total properties, 2  
>No contracts"<p>

"An Uisce  
>Total Galleons, 479, 001, 599<br>Total properties, 3  
>No contracts"<p>

"Dόiyeáin  
>Total Galleons, 2, 971, 215, 073<br>Total properties, 2  
>No contracts"<p>

"Holy crap, I'm rich," Hadrian stated.

"Um, Hadrian, you have the combined wealth of the 10 richest wizarding families. Multiplied by 3," Ragnok told him. "You are very rich." Ragnok told him.

"How much in total?" Hadrian asked.

"Total galleons; 24, 621, 742, 704  
>Total properties; 37, including Hogwarts Castle and Camelot Castle<br>Total contracts; 16; however, due to the merging of quite a few families and ineligibility of others, by completing 2 of them, you will have legally completed your obligations."

"Wow, when can I get access to all of it?" Hadrian asked.

"Well, sir, there are a few things we need to sort out first," Ragnok told him. "We need to sort out the Head Account Manager and the other account managers. We need to organise the vaults, which could take several months. And we need to get you to sign the Wills."

"Ragnok, you have treated me with nothing but honour since I arrived," Hadrian started. "You also seem to have a cut-throat business attitude, I would be honoured for you to be my Head Account Manager, and I will leave it to your discretion to appoint the other managers."

"I would be honoured master Hadrian," Ragnok said proudly.

"How will they be organised?" Hadrian asked.

"However you would like, sir," Ragnok began. "Many of the older families with large accounts here, organise them by having books in one section, armour and weapons in another, so on and so forth."

"That would be good," Hadrian grinned. "Would having the books in alphabetical order, by subject, be alright?"

"It would probably be the easiest way for you to access them," Ragnok answered. "Now, fourteen Wills aren't going to sign, initial and date themselves," he lifted a pile of folders onto the desk. "Each of these folders contains the Wills, it details everything which is in the vaults, from books to armour, from weapons to potions, it contains every piece of information."

"Alright, where to start?" Hadrian asked.

Ragnok answered by pulling the top one off of the pile, opening it to the last page and showing him where to put the details.

~THE CLAN~

When Hadrian had finished signing everything, he looked at Ragnok expectantly.

"Right, there were a few things on one of the lists I didn't like the look of, so I am going to go get a goblin mage to help me," Ragnok told him before leaving.

He arrived back a few minutes later with a much older goblin in tow.

"This is Hadrian, Mage Razorclaw," Ragnok said, as he bowed, Hadrian followed suit, a fact which made both goblins grin, an ugly grin.

"I have been told that you have some very dark magic in your body, Young Master Hadrian," Mage Razorclaw said. "I am here to remove it."

~THE CLAN~

Half an hour later and Hadrian was standing in the entrance hall of Gringotts bank, with a very large folder in one hand and a piece of enchanted parchment in the other.

Five minutes later, Vitaly Kuznetsov and Adrian and Aidan Lynch walked in. They walked up to Hadrian.

"So, what's the damage?" Vitaly asked, grinning.

"Um, well, Dad, that's the thing," Hadrian began, grinning a bit. "With the exchange rate, from Galleons to Pounds, I'm the richest person in either the wizarding or muggle world."

To say Vitaly was shocked was like saying a gas expanding, hollow point bullet would hurt a little if it hit you.

His jaw literally dropped and he swayed on his feet before Aidan and Adrian grabbed his arms.

It was twenty minutes later, when they were in the car on the way back to the Lynch's London residence before he could speak again.

"By how much?" was all Vitaly asked.

"Um, they say a Galleon is worth just under 12GBP, if that's true I'm worth just under 300billion," Hadrian told him.

"Holy fuck!" was heard from all three men in the room.

"Kinda what I said when Ragnok, the goblin," Hadrian told his father, "told me that."

"So, what's in that folder?" Adrian asked.

"This folder contains every single piece of financial piece of information about," Hadrian grinned," my _small_ fortune. I was hoping that you two would help me go through it. It also has some stuff related to what they found in the ritual."

"Yea, I think that would be fine, Hadrian," Adrian told him. "That is, after we get some Vodka into your father."

Vitaly just nodded.


	3. 03 The Wills

**Harry Potter and the Clan**

The Wills

"Right, Hadrian, me and your father," Adrian Lynch started, "are going to go through the wills and organise everything. This could take a very long time, so why don't you go with Aidan and he'll teach you about Quidditch?"

Aidan stood up and Hadrian followed him, "alright, but can you guys come get me when you're done?"

"Of course," Vitaly told him.

It was the day after Hadrian had found out just how rich and famous he was. The Kuznetsov's were staying at the Lynch's country manor. Vitaly had never been here, for good reason, it contained too many magical artefacts for them to have been allowed here before. It had a full sized Quidditch pitch; that had been the first thing they'd discussed when they got there. Sport.

Vitaly and Adrian were going to look through all fourteen wills, as well as every single contract, and property and vault contents. It was eight in the morning, and they fully expected this to take at least a week of ten hour days. There was just so much information to organise.

The men had spread themselves out in one of the conference rooms in Lynch Manor; they were going to start with the oldest Wills and work forward. They had spread out the Will of the family of Den Domhan; it covered the entire table, which seated twenty people comfortably.

"All I can say," Vitaly started, "is Holy Fuck. No, seriously, what the fucking fuck. Some of these things," he pointed at a list of weapons "are medieval, and yet they look in amazing condition." Each item on each list had a photo attached, which was one reason it covered the entire table.

"Yes, Goblin cold forged weapons most likely," Adrian told him. "They are better than any sword or knife even you could purchase. They never corrode or rust or dull, they will never be dirty, they will never injure their master," Vitaly's mouth opened at this. "They are amazing weapons, but you must find one that is perfectly suited to you," Adrian grinned, "but by the looks of these lists, he should have no trouble with that."

"Right, let's start, order everything by category, like weapons, books, you know, then alphabetical," Vitaly stated. "And dear god, no pictures, we will keep them separate with a label."

~THE CLAN~

While the adults were sorting the Wills, Aidan Lynch was teaching Hadrian Kuznetsov about Quidditch.

"So, Had, there are a few basics about Quidditch," Aidan started, as they sat on the grass in the pitch. "Seven players to a team, one keeper, who protects the goals, three chasers who try to use this ball," he picked up a round red ball, "the quaffle to score goals."

"Sounds simple, well, ish," Hadrian said.

"It is, right, then we have the beaters," he picked up a bat, "they use this to hit the bludgers, two steel balls that chase the players around. Their job is to protect their team while inflicting damage on the other team."

"So, a bludger is like a cannon ball?"

"Yea, exactly. Finally, there is the seeker, that's where I play on the reserve team of Puddlemere United. They chase the Golden Snitch, bastard of a thing. Bloody tiny, bloody fast and bloody hard to see. The seeker who catches the snitch gets 150 points for their team, so they generally win. Goals are worth ten, if I forgot that."

"So; seven players to a team; one keeper who stops goals; three chasers who score goals; two beaters who protect their team and damage the other; the seeker who generally decides the game; is that about right?" Hadrian asked.

"Perfect, now," Aidan grinned, "I have a spare broom, if you want to learn to fly."

Hadrian's answer was to jump and yell, "hell yes!"

~THE CLAN~

By mid-afternoon, Hadrian and Aidan were getting hungry from all the flying. Aidan had started with the basics, and they were slowly doing faster laps. They decided to go inside for some lunch and to check on their fathers.

They walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water each before heading off to the Conference room their fathers were in.

"So," Aidan asked as he walked in. "How's it going?"

"All I will say is 'Holy Crap', my son could put me out of business in the blink of an eye," Vitaly said. "And that's just the first will. Those goblins have been working this money for centuries, and now it can demolish businesses in mere seconds."

"Fuck me," Aidan and Hadrian said at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Kind of what me and Vitaly said a few minutes ago," Adrian told them, grinning as well.

"So, I think we should have some lunch," Vitaly told them all, as a stomach growled.

As they walked down to the dining room, Hadrian turned to his father and his friend's father and asked them, "so, have you guys figured out where the properties are from that Will?"

"Yes, the largest one he owned was an island east of Iceland," Adrian told him.

"You mean _on_ an island east of Iceland?" Aidan corrected.

"No, he owns the entire island," Vitaly told the pair. "It's about two thirds of the size of Iceland."

"So this dude lived what, 1000 years ago?" Hadrian asked them.

"We figure since he 'acquired' the island about 1300 years ago, he must have been born around 50 years before that," Adrian told him.

"So what's on this island?" Aidan asked the two fathers.

"Nobody knows, the island has not been seen since the death of this man," Vitaly answered. "There are no pictures or descriptions."

"I have a hunch that only the true heir," Adrian looked at Harry then. "Will be able to access the island, however, the rest of the properties contain descriptions."

They sat down at the table, with a hot meal in front of them. About half way through the meal Hadrian looked up, "did you find out what those contracts were?"

At this, Adrian and Vitaly shared a look, before Vitaly answered, "we did, but," he cut Hadrian off, "we will discuss them when you turn 12, alright?"

"Fine," Hadrian replied, knowing it wasn't a question. They were telling him they wouldn't be discussing it till then.

~THE CLAN~

Over the next few weeks, Adrian and Vitaly spent the day looking over the fourteen Wills, and talking to Hadrian about them at night. They would discuss everything except for the contracts; they didn't think he needed to know about them just yet.

One evening during dinner, Adrian decided that they all needed a break from sitting around the manor all day.

"Right," he said at the end of dinner. "You two," he nodded to Hadrian and Aidan, "go pack a travel bag each, tomorrow, we've decided to spend the next few weeks in LA."

Hadrian jumped out of his seat and sprinted up the stairs. Shouting with joy.

"Damn it," Adrian said, flinging 50 quid onto the table. "You were right."

"Never bet against Vitaly, Dad," Aidan, who was still at the table, told his father.

Over the next few hours they packed bags and got into one of the cars to make the drive from near Northampton, where the Lynch Manor was, to Heathrow airport. They walked through customs with five other men and two women, who had met them at the airport entrance.

Two of the men, Josh and James, and one of the women, Lily, were protection detail for Hadrian and Vitaly. Two of the other men, Brian and Daniel were protection for Aidan and Adrian. The final man and woman, Matthew and Megan were the pilots, as well as former RAF pilots.

Within half an hour of arriving at the airport, the party of eleven were seated on the Gulfstream IV of Vitaly. He used it whenever he went overseas, or even just to Scotland. He had it completely customised. He actually owned several different planes, from the Gulfstream to 5 Antonov An-22's, which had been stolen over the last 6 years. That was how Vitaly Kuznetsov had moved his miniature army around Europe, as well as gear and vehicles.

A little under an hour after they boarded they were at cruising altitude, and talking in the cabin. Everyone on this flight now knew about magic, Josh, James and Lily had been very paranoid at first; which was to be expected from two former SAS men and a former SBS woman.

~THE CLAN~

When they reached LA they walked straight out into a throng of media, with questions being shouted from all sides.

"Mr Kuznetsov, how does it feel to know that threats have been issued against both you and your family?"

"Mr Vitaly, will you be getting any protection for yourself and your son?"

"Vitaly, will you take legal action against the people who threatened your family?"

This went on for a few minutes before Vitaly yelled out; at nobody in particular, "what in the fuck are you all talking about? I've been in the air for the last 12 hours."

"A man by the name of Scorpius, no last name, has said that he will hunt you and your son down for atrocities that you have committed," one reporter told him. "He has said that he will use any means necessary to hunt you down."

"Well, seeing as I have some of the best former Special Forces operatives as my protection. As well as being a former Spetsnaz agent myself," Vitaly told them with a laugh. "I think, that I can handle myself."

"What about your son? He's only 9?" Another reporter asked him.

"Hey, I'm nearly 10!" Hadrian yelled at the reporter.

"Yes, anyway, he has been trained by myself, and two out of three of my protection detail, Josh and James," he gestured to the former SAS men. "He can handle himself well enough."

At this point Lily stepped in, "alright, that's enough questions. We can all handle ourselves, now; we're here for a holiday. So fuck off!"

~THE CLAN~

During the four weeks that they were in the United States, they were attacked twice, both times by masked gunman. Both times the gunman ended up in the local morgue.

During their stay, Hadrian also turned ten. The group had a good day, hanging out in Disney Land and spending a lot of money in Beverly Hills.

By the time they arrived back in England, it was nearly Christmas, they had decided to spend a few extra weeks in Russia, at the Clan's training grounds and then in Ireland with Adrian's parents. Both of Adrian's parents doted on Hadrian.

Even though he said that he hated it, he was actually quite happy with it.

When Hadrian and Vitaly did finally return to their manor, they walked in to find two letters addressed to Hadrian, from Gringotts. The first simply told them that the re-organisation of his vaults had been completed, and that he was able to come in to look at them at any time.

The second was a more detailed one about there being money released by a Gringotts goblin, from his vaults to the muggle bank accounts of a late Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The goblin had been punished accordingly, and all the fraudulently taken money had been returned. They also said that they wished to see him on his 11th birthday so that he may take full control of his accounts.

While they had been travelling Hadrian had continued his training with Josh and James, Lily, the third body guard, had also helped him out with a few things.

During their trip, the group had checked up on the training grounds of The Clan. Every member of The Clan had trained here, from drivers to soldiers, assassins to commanders. They weren't the biggest organised crime ring by any length, but they were by far the most skilled and best trained. Every single member was black belt in at least two martial arts, all of them trained to use several different weapons.

This was another thing that put them in groups with gangs like the Yakuza and Triads, even though they were relatively young and relatively small, they had a lot of tradition, most members were former military and those that weren't generally had a high class background, PhD's in physics and chemistry, maths and literature were not uncommon. There were members who met neither of these; they were generally family or young men or women trying to make a name for themselves in the underworld.

And just like the Yakuza and Triads they had their specialties, guerrilla warfare, they used individuals, groups and squads for missions, depending on what was needed.


	4. 04 Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Clan**

Hogwarts

Over the next 19 months Hadrian learned even more, from swords work and gun work to survival skills and marching to dancing and gymnastics. He would work non-stop, 7am to 7pm, school work and training. He'd slowly started reading books from his family vault as well, although he had to go to Gringotts to do that, as he was not allowed to take anything out of the family vaults till he was 11.

During his 19 months intensive training he also found out a few things about his father, and his bodyguards/trainers. He found out that his father had taken over a small Russian based 'protection agency' from his father. From there he had started playing with the big boys, big weapons, big stakes, and big risk. He was wanted in 12 countries, including England, although not many people knew he lived there.

Hadrian's bodyguards/trainers, Josh and James were more interesting characters. Joining the SAS to follow their family traditions, but as soon as they'd got there, and met each other, they started undermining the system at any opportunity, smuggling in drugs, alcohol, illegal high stakes poker, bare-knuckle boxing. Eventually senior officers had caught on, and had booted them out. No formal hearing, no public release, just a dishonourable discharge and a warning to stay away from the armed forces.

They didn't heed this warning of course, within six months they were working for Vitaly. As bodyguards, now they were that, but also trainers, confidants, advisors and generals.

~THE CLAN~

As Hadrian's 11th birthday approached he started working extra hard. It seemed like all he would do is study, train and fly on his broom. He may have only just been turning 11, but Vitaly knew that Hadrian would be able to take over the family business before 18, not that he would let him.

He was already fluent in six languages, considered a master in 7 different fighting styles, he had won several tournaments, an amazing gymnast and dancer, and had a cold indifference that made most hardened criminals shudder.

Of course, around those he trusted, he joked a fair bit, pranking them as much as possible. It wasn't till a month before his 11th birthday when he got truly angry, which was a sight to behold.

Josh and James had been doing a hostage transfer in Manchester, when a member of the Triads there had pulled a Glock 9 and shot Josh four times in the stomach. He survived. Just. When Hadrian found this out, he ordered several men to gather information on the people who attacked his friend.

He wanted blood. He wanted revenge.

He got exactly that, two days before his birthday, an Asian man was brought to him in the training room by James.

"This is the scum, Had," James told him.

"Thanks," Hadrian said, before his eyes turned blood red as he faced the man. "Now, I hear you decided it would be a good idea to shoot my friend." He began walking towards him.

"That prick, yes, I shot him. Got him good. What are you gonna do about it shorty?" the man sneered.

As soon as he said that, Hadrian walked over to a weapons rack, selecting two short blades, his blades.

"Pick a weapon from here," Hadrian told him, as he took his shirt and shoes and socks off, leaving himself in just shorts. "We will fight, and I will kill you."

The man laughed openly at this and sauntered over, picking up a longer blade than Hadrian but only one.

"Josh, do the honours."

"FIGHT!" yelled Josh.

Hadrian started moving, blades slightly in front, the man swung, at his face baseball style, only to have Hadrian slide underneath his open legs, slashing his inner thighs as he did. The man was used to pain and didn't collapse.

Hadrian dive rolled out of the slide and turned as he stood up, facing his opponent again grinning at the blood on his blades. The man ran at him, blade poised, Hadrian deflected it up with one blade and sliced the man's wrist with the other.

"Enjoying this?" Hadrian asked as he sliced the man's biceps. Blood was now flowing freely from every wound.

"I'm going to take pleasure in killing you, yes," the man said arrogantly as he brought the blade back, stabbing at Hadrian's stomach.

Only Hadrian wasn't there, and then the man felt twin slashes running down the length of his back, either side of his spine.

"Well, you're gonna have to be quicker, to even touch me, aren't you, you fuck?" Hadrian said as he back handsprung to get away from his opponent.

The man turned slowly, his eyes boiling with rage, blood dripping onto the ground around him.

He tried to run at Hadrian again, only to find himself staggering. He was three steps from stabbing him when a blade ran through the top of his foot and into the ground below. He grunted in pain, and then screamed as another blade went through the other foot, holding him in place.

He dropped his blade, and felt the blades slide up to the hilt through his foot. He opened his eyes to see Hadrian standing there. His feet pressing the blades, he watched as Hadrian picked the extra sword up.

"As much fun as toying with you is, I have to get back to my studies now," Hadrian told the man.

"What am I going to tell my bosses?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Hadrian said, running the blade through his heart.

"Fuck, Had," James exclaimed. "Who's gonna clean this mess up?"

"I would say you, but I want you to send the head back to his boss," Had told him, "telling them not to mess with the Clan."

"Who should I say killed him?" James asked.

"I dunno, figure something out?"

~THE CLAN~

On the morning of his 11th birthday, Had walked into the kitchen to see a letter in front of his seat. He looked at the back, and saw a crest with four animals, a black badger, gold lion, bronze raven and silver snake. He thought about the meaning of those four animals, while he ate his breakfast.

He opened the letter after he had finished his breakfast, reading what he would need for the coming year. He also realised that there was probably quite a few extra things he should get, as well as a few safety precautions.

He waited till his father had finished his breakfast as well, before beginning to talk to him.

"Father," Hadrian started, "my letter from Hogwarts came today, so can we go and get my school items this afternoon?"

"Why don't we go now," his father replied. "Who knows how long everything at the bank will take."

With that they went and got ready for their day, Hadrian dressed in a summer suit, knowing that it was best to look formal when in a meeting with the Head of both Gringotts Bank London and the Head of the Goblin state. Ragnok was a very important goblin now after all. 

~THE CLAN~

By the time they arrived at Diagon Alley it was 10am and the bank was open and business was booming, they approached a counter; needless to say the goblin at the desk didn't look up.

"We are here to see Ragnok," Hadrian told the goblin.

"And you think that you would get to see him," the goblin began, before looking up and seeing Hadrian. "My apologies, sire, I will go and get him now."

The goblin almost sprinted out of the room, less than a minute later he returned, with Ragnok.

Ragnok sat in the empty counter; all he had was a box and a single sheet of parchment.

"Well, this shouldn't take long," Ragnok told them. "Sign here," he turned the parchment to Hadrian and offered him a blood quill.

Hadrian signed it quickly with just a flourished 'HJP'; it was on all the documents he had had to sign, they all had to be signed with his actual name to be considered official by the English Ministry.

"Right, Hadrian, you are now the official head of fourteen families," Ragnok told him. "Well, as soon as you put these rings on," he opened the box to show off fourteen very ornate rings, from bronze to platinum inlaid with everything from other metals, to precious gems to marble on one ring. "Just put each of them on in turn, starting with the Potter ring," he handed him a gold ring with a ruby in the centre.

"I'm not going to be able to fit them all on one finger though, am I?" Hadrian asked.

"Just watch, when you do it," Ragnok said to him.

So Hadrian did as he was told, slipping first the Potter ring, and then the next one he was handed, a silver and emerald ring, one it touched the Potter ring it slid into, so that he was still only wearing one ring.

"You and anyone you deem worthy will see the top ring, but any ring under that, you must think about showing to the person," Ragnok told him.

"I love magic," Hadrian grinned. Before slipping on the rest of the rings in the order he was given.

"Right, a word of advice, only introduce yourself as Lord Potter, or Lord Potter – Kuznetsov," Ragnok told him.

"Why?" Hadrian asked, curious.

"Because saying your entire name would be a fucking mouthful," Vitaly told him.

Both Hadrian and Ragnok laughed at this.

"While that is a very good reason, no, the reason is because you don't want to tip your hand to anybody too early, every year, on the first of January, the latest Lords and Ladies to turn 18 are listed in the Daily Prophet. It lists all the Houses they Head, as well as accomplishments in their life," Ragnok explained. "So while at age 18 you will be unveiled for the true Lord you are, until then, keep as few people in the know as possible."

"Fair enough," Hadrian answered.

"Now, go spend your new found galleons," Ragnok told him.

The first store they decided to go to was the trunk store, that way they only had to carry one thing, because everything else could be put into the trunk.

The store was called Thomas' Trunks and Brian's Bags, when they walked in a man asked if they wanted help.

"Yes, I want a trunk capable of living in for several months at a time if need be," Hadrian told the man.

"And why would a school student need that, Mr . . ." the man said.

"That's Lord Potter to you," Hadrian told him, showing him the ring.

The man's eyes went wide, "my apologies, Lord Potter, here, I'll show you to the compartment trunks."

He took them to an area with lots of different shaped trunks, but Hadrian's eyes fell onto a dark wood-stained trunk with deep red metal trim.

"What's that one?" he asked the assistant.

"Ah, fine choice sir," he said, "that one is our largest multi-compartment trunk, it has 9 compartments, all inter-connected, it comes either fully furnished or blank."

"Ok, I want a bedroom, bathroom, library, training room, study, kitchen with table, another bedroom," he told the man. "That's seven, right?"

"Yes, sir," he replied quickly.

"Do you have any recommendations for the last two?" Hadrian asked him.

"Perhaps a potions lab and sitting room?" the man suggested.

"Yes, those two would work," Hadrian agreed. "I want the furnishings to match the exterior, dark wood and red trims."

"That should take about three to four hours to set up," the man told them.

"Have it done in two, and I'll give you an extra 20percent," Hadrian told him and turned to leave.

"I haven't told you how much it will cost yet, sir," the man said.

Hadrian just said over his shoulder, as he walked out, "galleons are no problem."

Their next stop was for robes, at a place called Madam Malkin's. He walked in, and a cute, young assistant made her over to Hadrian and Vitaly.

"What can I help you two with today?" she asked.

"I need an entire set of robes, formal, semi-formal, casual and school robes too, please," Hadrian told her.

"Cool, made to measure?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"Right, two more things," she pulled a book out from beneath the counter. "Can you just pick the colours you want, and the style you want?"

Hadrian, being himself, picked blood red, a deep green and a dark blue, for the casual robes, blood red and emerald green for the semi-formal, and blood red for the formal. The school robes were black, and all of the robes had silver fastenings.

"You like that red don't you?" she said, seeing his picks of colour and style.

"A fair bit," he replied, as she led him to another part of the store, to be measured.

He stood on the stool just as a blonde boy walked over to the other stool.

"You going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

"Yes." Hadrian replied.

"Oh, where are my manners, Draco Malfoy," the boy, Draco, told him, extending his hand.

"Hadrian Kuznetsov," Hadrian replied, after a little thought.

"Is that your original name?"

"No, but I've had it since as long as I can remember," Had told him. "I guess, most people in the wizarding world know me by my original name, Harry Potter."

The boy paled at this, he had expected Harry Potter to be, well, scrawnier. Someone raised by muggles should never be able to pass as a pure-blood. Even if their father's line is one of the oldest in Britain.

"I guess that my full name would be, Lord Harry Potter, to most," Hadrian said, loving the reaction he was getting of this, Draco.

"Lord? I thought you could only be the Head of a House when you came of age?" Draco asked, confused.

"My parents stipulated in their will that I was to become the Head of the Potter house at age 11," Hadrian told him.

"I can't wait to be Head of the Malfoy House, but that will probably be well after I finish Hogwarts," Draco told him.

"I'd say, wait," Hadrian chuckled. "I've signed my name probably a thousand times since I found out about the will."

"Maybe I won't knock my dad off then," Draco laughed.

During this time they had been getting measured by the assistants, Hadrian's assistant finished first.

"Right, sir, it should take around two hours to make them, was there anything else you wanted, accessories wise?"

"I'll need two belts, black leather and deep red leather, boots, black leather and shoes, black leather. Any other suggestions?" Hadrian asked.

"No, that sounds good, I'll see you in two hours," she said.

"Thank you," he said to her, "and nice meeting you Draco. Maybe we'll see each other at school."

Vitaly chose this time to walk up, "where to next?"

"How about that store that Ragnok told us to visit?" Hadrian said.

"May as well," Vitaly agreed.

They walked out of Madame Malkin's and across the Alley and down a smaller alley, nobody noticed them, but Hadrian read the sign at the Alley's entrance "Knockturn Alley". Ragnok told them to enter a store and ask for Borgin.

They entered the store, about a hundred metres down the alley.

"We're here to see Borgin," Hadrian told the man behind the counter, shocking him slightly at his black hair and blood red eyes and aristocratic tone.

"I'm going to guess," the man started, "that Ragnok sent you."

"I'm guessing that you're not Borgin," Vitaly said.

"No, I'm his brother-in-law, Burke, I took over the business after he, uh, passed on," Burke said with a grimace.

"Ah, well, I guess we're here to see you," Vitaly took over from Hadrian, knowing the business techniques that this man was using. "We need a few, uh, questionable goods, and we were told that Borgin could help."

"Well, what did you need, sir?"

"We needed," he pulled a list out, "four, automatic conjuring, automatic recognition, extended magazines, two each for Desert Eagle pistols and MP5 sub-machine guns."

"Was that it?" Borgin asked.

"We also needed something called 'The Knife of Polotsk'," Hadrian told him.

"And why would you need that knife, child," Burke asked him.

In return Hadrian just lifted his left hand, consciously showing Borgin the Polotsk ring on his left ring finger.

"My apologies, Lord, I will go and get all of those items right now," Borgin almost ran into the back room of the shop.

He returned less than two minutes later, carrying two boxes.

"Lord, with the magazines, you place one round in them, and they will recognise what it is, and conjure full magazines of it," Borgin started. "Each of the magazines will be 40 galleons. And the knife," he opened the second box, "will be 200 galleons." He showed them the knife; it was beautifully carved, from basilisk fang and silver.

"Mr Borgin, may I see one of the magazines for the Desert Eagle?" Hadrian asked, looking at the knife with awe.

"Certainly Lord Polotsk," Borgin agreed, handing him one of them.

Within a flash, Hadrian had withdrawn his own Desert Eagle, placed a full-metal jacket in the magazine and slammed it home. He brought it up, pointing the barrel at Borgin's head.

"Now, about the prices," Vitaly grinned. "I was thinking along the lines of 30 galleons each for the magazines, and because you're such a kind man, giving Lord Polotsk his family knife back."

"I can see no logic behind that, other than me dying and you taking them if I don't," Borgin concluded. "It's interesting to see a pure-blood use different tactics." 

~THE CLAN~

"Do you think we should have told him I'm not pure-blood," Hadrian asked as the re-entered Diagon Alley.

"Nah, all anybody needs to know is that a young Lord is very brutal," Vitaly answered.

They walked back towards the trunk shop; it was almost two hours since they had left.

"Did Josh ever tell you what he called you in his letter to the Triads?" Vitaly asked as they entered. He continued after Hadrian shook his head, no. "He called you 'Le Parva Angelus de Mors.'"

"'The Little Angel of Death'?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes," Vitaly grinned. "He tattooed it into the man's shaved head; the whole message was 'In Parva Angelus de Mors Offert Eius Consolantibus' or 'The Little Angel of Death, He Offers his Condolences.'"

Hadrian chuckled at this, but his face became like stone as they entered the store. They walked up to the counter, where the assistant that served them was standing.

"Well?" Hadrian asked.

"It is finished, Lord," the assistant answered.

"Good, where is it?" Hadrian replied, reaching for his money bag.

"Here," the assistant said, as he placed a small box on the counter, about the size of the palm of Hadrian's hand.

"What's this?" Hadrian asked him, getting angry.

"Just watch, Lord," the assistant tapped the box with his wand once. "Tap it once to enlarge or shrink it, twice to lock it."

"Ok, how much?" Hadrian asked.

"A total of 2200 galleons, Lord," the assistant said, forgetting the 20% extra.

"Ok, so that's 2640, since you managed the deadline," Hadrian said, withdrawing galleons.

"Lord, if I may make a suggestion," the assistant said, pulling a small booklet from underneath the counter. "These are called 'drafts', you just write the amount, vault number, sign it and you don't have to carry around thousands of galleons at a time."

"Ok, may I use one of your drafts then?" Hadrian asked.

"Certainly, Lord," sliding the booklet to him. 

~THE CLAN~

Walking out of the store five minutes later, with the trunk shrunken in his pocket, and a free back-pack with undetectable expansion and feather-light charms.

"We should probably get my wand, otherwise I won't be able to un-shrink my trunk," Hadrian stated.

"Lead the way, it's a place called 'Ollivander's'" Vitaly said, remembering his conversation with Adrian earlier.

They found the store back near Gringotts, which was good, as that was there next stop. As they entered a bell rang near the back of the shop.

"Ah, first-year I'm guessing," an old man said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Yes, and I'll be needing a wand," Hadrian said. Inside he was grinning, this man reminded him of his father. Very mysterious, yet oddly calming.

"Right, and which is your wand arm," the man said, assuming he was a pure-blood, from his attitude.

"I'm ambidextrous," Vitaly told him.

"Then I suggest getting two wands, perhaps a relatives wand, or get another one crafted," Ollivander suggested, relishing the opportunity to work with a rare sort of wizard. "After a few years training, of course."

At this a measuring tape began to measure Hadrian, of its own accord, of course. After a few minutes of it measuring, the man left them, walking into a store area behind the counter. Pulling off boxes seemingly randomly, and placing them on the counter. The pile was as high as Hadrian's head when the man told him to try them.

"Well, go on then, try them out," the man said. "And try them with both hands, make sure you can use it in either or."

After nearly twenty minutes of trying wands out, Hadrian was getting pissed off. He'd found wands which worked in one hand and not the other, wands that worked in neither, and one that worked in both. Only for it to shoot out of his hand at the last second, setting fire to curtains as it went.

"I have one, which I think may work perfectly," the man said, walking back into the store area.

He came out and gave Hadrian a light coloured wand, "try this, but be warned, its brother gave you that scar."

Hadrian grasped the wand, "well, I guess this is probably gonna be the one then. Fucking irony."

He swished it down, cutting across the room, firing blue, red, yellow and green sparks across the room.

"Right, wow," Vitaly said.

"Ok, that will be seven galleons, sir," he directed it at Vitaly, but it was Hadrian who paid.

"We may meet again soon, Mr . . ." Hadrian said as they started to leave.

"Garrick Ollivander," he bowed his head. "Good day, Lord Potter. I will not mention this to anyone," he added when he saw his look of betrayal. "You look remarkably like your father." 

~THE CLAN~

As they entered the bank less than five minutes later, they were still subdued. They walked to a teller and told him he was to find an escort for them to vault.

Less than 10 minutes later they were standing in Hadrian's vault.

"Holy Crap Hadrian, if you ever want to get laid, just bring the girl here," Vitaly said, grinning as he saw his son blush, Vitaly had given him 'The Talk' just before his birthday.

"Where's the library section," Hadrian asked the goblin who had accompanied them.

"Last two chambers, on the left," the goblin told them.

Over the next hour, Hadrian picked out anything that looked useful, from business and politics to languages and genealogy, transfiguration and charms to herbology and potions. By the end of it, his trunk's bookcases were almost completely full. Well, three of the four were anyway; as they left Hadrian saw an area dedicated to weapons and armour and just had to look.

"These are amazing," he said as he pulled a set of twin blades from the wall. He started duelling an imaginary opponent with them, with long sweeping blows and quick twists.

"You can take a few weapons to Hogwarts, preferably swords or knives, to keep up your practice," Vitaly told him.

Hadrian spent the next fifteen minutes looking for a set of throwing knives. He finally found a set of matte black knives, which didn't look metal at all.

"What are these made of?" He turned to and asked the goblin.

"They are made from black amethyst," the goblin told him, "very well balanced, very sharp and very light, all good qualities for throwing knives."

Hadrian grabbed the pouch for the blade's, placing them and a set of twin blades he had found in his back pack, before continuing his search.

He came across some odd red leather wrist guards a few minutes later. He looked at them for a few minutes before realising that they were wand holsters, he immediately strapped one to his left wrist and placed his wand in there.

The odd group spent a few more minutes looking around before they decided to return to their shopping.

As they re-entered the Atrium, Hadrian crossed to a teller.

"Master Goblin," he began, "I would like a draft booklet."

"Certainly, Lord," the goblin reached below his counter and pulled a booklet out for him, "there you are."

"Much obliged, goblin," Hadrian thanked him. 

~THE CLAN~

Five minutes later, they were walking out of Madam Malkin's with Hadrian's order of clothes, all placed inside the trunk, of course.

"Right, what's next, Had?" Vitaly asked.

"How about the book store, that shouldn't take too long," Hadrian grinned, and Vitaly just grimaced.

"Fine, lead the way," Vitaly told him.

Over the next hour, Hadrian picked out all his school books, as well as some on wizarding culture that his vault had lacked a few more on herbology and potions and bought several magazine subscriptions on four of the main subjects.

"Only you could spend as much on books, in an hour, which most people earn in a month," Vitaly told him after he paid, "and still think you need more."

The assistant that had helped them, and received a generous tip, just grinned at the father and son. He had not seen many first-year students with such a thirst for knowledge. Although, he was in wonderment at the sheer number of books he purchased.

"Until next time, Lord Polotsk," the assistant said as they left the store.

"What else do we need to get?" Vitaly asked, he would check the list, but Hadrian had it in his hand.

"Potions ingredients, cauldron, potions kit, telescope and phials," Hadrian answered quickly. "And an animal if I want one."

"Right, shall we head off then?"

"I was going to consult a few books on the potions equipment, but I guess that the clerk should be able to help us all the same," Hadrian sighed.

A few minutes later they entered a potions equipment supplier and apothecary, heading straight for the counter.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering what kind of cauldron would be the best for me?" Hadrian asked.

"It all depends on what you are brewing," the clerk answered, noticing the Head of House ring that Hadrian wore. "Pewter is a good all-round cauldron, good for beginners. Copper is harder to heat up, but it holds its temperature for longer, which is good if potions need to simmer. Then there's brass, it doesn't react as much with potions, resulting in better quality. Gold is similar to brass, except it reacts with no potions at all."

"Are there any other metals which cauldrons are made of?" Hadrian asked, realising that he would probably need several different cauldrons.

"Yes, we sell bronze and steel as well," the clerk told them. "They both hold their heat for longer and are not as reactive with potions."

"Ok, I will take a standard size 2 each of; copper, gold, steel and pewter," Hadrian told the clerk.

"Was there anything else today, Lord," he asked.

"Yes, what would be the best type of knife?"

The clerk inwardly grinned, before telling him, that the best idea would be to get a professional knife kit.

"It contains, the best quality knives for different ingredients, as well as a small book on which are best to use for each," he told them. "Most people seem to assume that one knife is good for all ingredients, which isn't true."

"I wouldn't think so, it's the same as brooms in Quidditch, while a racing broom is good for seekers and chasers, they are rather pointless for keepers," Hadrian compared.

"Exactly. Now, I'm guessing you would also like to know the best vials."

"Please," Hadrian asked.

"For vials, as well as knives, professional kits are the best option," the clerk told them. "They contain a large variety as well as books on which suits which best. Same with ingredients, except they do not come with a book."

"That's fine," Hadrian answered. "Thank you, for your help. What is the total?

After writing a bank draft for the price, plus 20% tip of course, Hadrian placed everything inside the trunk.

"Thank you," Hadrian said as they left.

"Not a problem, Lord," the clerk replied.

"You know, in a few years, you'll probably be getting ingredients and books given to you," Vitaly said, after they had left the store.

"I'm not bothered either way," Hadrian replied. "I'm making contacts, as well as gaining some vital information."

"Both of which are very good."

They entered an animal store, not far from the apothecary. And began looking around, Hadrian wasn't really phased on what animal to get, but knew that a loyal pet can always be handy.

After a few minutes of lazily walking between cages he spotted a very regal looking white owl.

"Ah, yes, very rare, I believe it's the only one in existence," someone said near Hadrian.

"And what would that be," Hadrian drawled in reply.

"We had an eagle owl and a snowy owl, and decided to see what we could get by mating them. Three eggs hatched, one looked like an eagle owl, but with lighter feathers, one looked like a snowy with darker feathers. And then there's this one."

"Looks exactly like an eagle owl, but completely white. She's beautiful," Hadrian couldn't stop looking at her.

"Exactly, 22 galleons, for the bird, cage, and a bag of treats," the clerk stated.

"Fine," Hadrian replied, finally looking at the clerk. "But if I find out you cheated me, I will be expecting compensation."

The clerk froze at his comment, and blood red eyes. He swore they were green when he walked in. He slowly nodded.

"Good that you understand," Hadrian said, pulling 22 galleons from his pocket. 

~THE CLAN~

Over the next month before Hadrian entered his schooling career, he read his school books, as well as many of the ones on his families' histories. He wished to know as much as possible about his families before he started.

He also spent many hours each connecting with his beautiful bird, Ariadne. He had found the name in one of his family books. It was a reference to the Greek goddess who gave Theseus a ball of thread.

By the time September first came around, Hadrian was ready to begin his magical schooling.

Josh, James and Lily all gave Hadrian a send-off the night before, each giving him a present to remember them by. Josh gave him a book on techniques of stealth, James gave him another watch, matte black with light blue tints, and Lily gave him a book on twin blades, she had her own set and wanted to help Hadrian become better at using his.

By the time they arrived at King's Cross, it was 10:30am, giving them half an hour to get Hadrian on board.

They walked through King's Cross, Hadrian with his backpack on and Vitaly holding Ariadne's cage. Hadrian's trunk was shrunken in his bag. Along with the throwing knives, twin blades, two Desert Eagles and two MP5's, the Knife of Polotsk rested in its sheath on his leg.

Hadrian climbed on board and claimed the first compartment on the last carriage. Vitaly climbed on as well.

"Swanky," he said. Looking around the compartment.

"Now, I just need to keep too many people from annoying me," Hadrian grinned.

"Just flash your eyes blood red and be polishing a knife," Vitaly suggested. "It'll freak the fuck outta people."

"True."

"I'll see you in June, son," Vitaly said, they had decided that Hadrian would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays.

"Bye, dad," he replied, using a name he very seldom did.

~THE CLAN~

The Hogwarts Express left at 11am, on the dot. And less than five minutes later, Hadrian had his first lot of visitors. A group of older students assuming that this first-year could be bullied.

"Get out of our compartment, firstie," one said. Before looking at his eyes.

Hadrian in the meantime had changed his eyes to blood red, and made two locks of hair drop over his eyes. He looked up from the throwing knife he was polishing.

"Uh, sorry, wrong compartment," another said, before they all backed out quickly.

It was over half an hour before another soul visited him; Hadrian was ready to pull the same trick, when he saw that it was Draco.

"Draco, how've you been?" Hadrian asked, inviting him into the compartment.

"I've been good, yourself?" Draco replied.

"Great, spent 6,000 galleons in Diagon Alley," Hadrian replied with a grin.

"Holy hell," Draco replied. "I bet some shop clerks are now very happy with their new customer."

"Very," Hadrian said.

"Looking forward to being at Hogwarts?"

"I am, it should be an interesting year," Hadrian replied. "Are you?"

"I was, before father warned me, that if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, I would be sent to Durmstrang next year."

"That's hardly fair, is it?" Hadrian asked.

"I dunno, there's been something like 4 generations or so straight of Malfoy's going into Slytherin," Draco told him.

"Wow, all I know is that both my birth parents were Gryffindor, but I actually have no clue where I'll end up," Hadrian stated.

Hadrian and Draco spent the next few hours getting to know each other a little better. Neither of them revealing much information about their childhoods, they discussed things like classes and Quidditch.

They decided to change into their robes when they the lights in the compartment came on.

It wasn't long before they reached the station; they walked out onto the platform, to hear a booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Hadrian and Draco walked to the giant man.

"Any more firs' years?" he called out again. He looked at all their heads. "Nope, c'mon, follow me."

He led them down a dark, steep track. So dark on either side, that Hadrian guessed they must be going through a forest path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend."

Ten minutes, and one boat ride across a glass-like lake, later and all the first years were gathered in a small room. Hagrid, the large man, had left them in the hands of a very stern looking witch.

The witch told them about the house systems, saying that they would be like their family while at school. She explained that there was a point system in place, meriting good work and behaviour and de-meriting bad work and behaviour.

They filed into a massive hall behind the woman. Hadrian was amazed at the sheer size of the hall. It was gigantic, with four long tables running the length, and a fifth one running across the top of the hall.

The witch led them to the front of the hall, standing them in a long line behind a three-legged stool with a ragged old hat on top of it. It seemed as if the rest of the hall was watching the hat with bated breath.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>__

_You might belong in__Gryffindor,__  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>_  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set<em>_Gryffindors apart;__  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuffs are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>__

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
>And don't get in a flap!<em>_  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The hall erupted into tumultuous applause, even the first-years applauded. The stern witch stepped forward once more, with a list.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah."

A small pig-tailed girl ran forward and eagerly put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called almost instantly.

Twenty minutes, and over a dozen names later, the hall broke out in whispers.

"Potter, Harry," the witch had called.

"Mmhm, interesting," the hat said into Hadrian's ear as he put it on his head.

"I'm going to guess that you aren't a figment of my over-active imagination," thought Hadrian.

"No, I'm indeed a part of Gryffindor's mind," the hat replied. "But, I should let you find out about your ancestor yourself. Let me see, a lot of intelligence, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but Cunning and Ambitious too, possibly Slytherin."

"Does time pass slower or faster under this hat," Hadrian asked, curious.

"Slower. Brave and Courageous as well, Gryffindor could work. You're not making this an easy choice, are you?"

"No, I never do things the easy way," Hadrian replied.

"Of course not. Hmm, very loyal, but it takes a lot to gain or re-gain your trust. Great qualities of Hufflepuff."

"So, in other words, I exhibit all the qualities of all the houses?" Hadrian asked the hat.

"Exactly, as well as being the ancestor of all four," it replied. "There's only one house for you then."

"AMBROSIUS HOUSE!"


	5. 05 Ambrosius House

A/N: I don't normally do these, and I feel I should apologise to my subscribers. Anybody who has got an update notice, I have done editing in every chapter, so start from chapter one again, please. There will be a longer explanation at the end of this chapter.

~THE CLAN~

"_Potter, Harry," the witch had called._

"Mmhm, interesting," the hat said into Hadrian's ear as he put it on his head.

"I'm going to guess that you aren't a figment of my over-active imagination," thought Hadrian.

"No, I'm indeed a part of Gryffindor's mind," the hat replied. "But, I should let you find out about your ancestors yourself. Let me see, a lot of intelligence, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but Cunning and Ambitious too, possibly Slytherin."

"Does time pass slower or faster under this hat," Hadrian asked, curious.

"Slower. Brave and Courageous as well, Gryffindor could work. You're not making this an easy choice, are you?"

"No, I never do things the easy way," Hadrian replied.

"Of course not. Hmm, very loyal, but it takes a lot to gain or re-gain your trust. Great qualities of Hufflepuff."

"So, in other words, I exhibit all the qualities of all the houses?" Hadrian asked the hat.

"Exactly, as well as being the descendant of all four," it replied. "There's only one house for you then."

"AMBROSIUS HOUSE!"

~THE CLAN~

As the Hat yelled this to the Hall, several things happened at once, the hall erupted into conversations, a piece of parchment appeared in front of the Headmaster, the four existing tables split, two moving to one side, the others to the opposite, a fifth table appeared in the centre of the Great Hall and a Welsh Green Dragon appeared behind the Hogwarts Crest, and on a banner above the new table.

"SILENCE!" The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called; firing sparks of every colour out of his wand. "While I understand this is a very unusual event, I am bound by my position to read this parchment." He picked the parchment up, "I, Godric Gryffindor, with the assistance of, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, do write this parchment to help the current Headmaster and Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. The Great House of Ambrosius has been awakened, by the Descendant of each of the Founders," at this, everyone looked at Hadrian, who was still sitting on the stool, "they embody the four major traits, Courage, Ambition, Loyalty, Intelligence. All of those in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry have to resubmit themselves to the Sorting, all those in subsequent years of education may do this only with the express permission of their Guardian."

There was more written on the parchment, of course, but that was everything that the students needed to know.

Professor McGonagall called everyone who had already been sorted back to the front of the Hall. Hadrian was the first to sit at the new table. And he was soon joined by a muggle-born, named Hermione Granger, another girl, Daphne Greengrass, and finally, the boy Hadrian had met in Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy. The last person to be sorted was a dark-skinned boy, named Blaise Zabini, he went to Slytherin.

As he made it to his table, Dumbledore stood up once more, "I have but a few words for you all before the Feast begins. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," he sat down.

"What the fuck?" Hadrian said, still staring at the Headmaster.

The muggle-born, Hermione, gasped at his use of language.

"Oh, sorry, right," Hadrian apologised at her gasp. "Used to being able to swear pretty freely at home, you alright Draco?" he had glanced at his very pale friend, seeing he was even paler.

"No," he responded.

"Lemme guess, scared about what daddy will say?" the other girl asked him.

"Shut up, Greengrass, we can't all be perfect in our parents eyes," he replied.

"Cut it out," growled Hadrian. "We're going to have to all live together for at least 10months each year, so don't start a feud."

"Fine, Hadrian," Draco snapped.

The muggle-born, Hermione, looked up at this, "why did he call you Hadrian, Harry?"

"Because, in the muggle world, where we grew up, my name's Hadrian Kuznetsov," Hadrian told her.

"As in, son of Vitaly Kuznetsov?" she gasped.

"Yes, my father is he," Hadrian replied, before beginning to eat.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian was silent again until Dumbledore stood up for the third time that night.

"I have a few notices before you are dismissed for the night, first-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, a few of our older students would do well to remember this as well. Magic is not to be used in corridors between classes, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. And for all those who do not wish to die a very painful death, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. Now, Ambrosius house will stay behind, but everyone else may leave."

Fifteen minutes later, the only people who remained were Dumbledore, Hadrian, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, and a young-looking teacher.

"Students, this is Professor Vector, she will be your Head of House," Dumbledore told them. "If you have any troubles or problems, you can go to her, and she will be able to help. I will leave you the directions to your area of residence, as I'm not able to read that part of the parchment."

"Ok, well, I'm pretty new to this. Teaching as well, this is only my second-year teaching. But I'll do my best to be the best Head of House I can be," she told them, before picking the parchment up. "Right, well, follow me then, I guess."

She lead them out of the Great Hall, before leading them through the castle, both in dungeons and above the ground for close to half an hour before the arrived at a statue.

"Right, the parchment says that the first person to be sorted into the house must say this, "I am Descendant of the Hogwarts Four, I am calling forth Ambrosius House", got it?"

Hadrian nodded, before repeating, word for word what she said, as soon as he finished, a large ornate door appeared in front of them, he opened it and the other three entered.

"It says here, that even as Head of House, unless there is an emergency, I am unable to enter," she told Hadrian. "So, I'll see you in the morning," she handed him the parchment, before leaving.

~THE CLAN~

He followed the others through the door, and almost walked into Daphne. Wondering why they were just standing in the middle of the entrance, he looked up, to see a massive painting of four people.

"Well, don't just stand there," one of the people said.

"Introduce yourselves," another drawled.

Hadrian recovered first, "I am Hadrian Kuznetsov to some, Harry Potter to others. These are Draco Malfoy, Scion to the House of Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. I'm assuming, as this is the House of the four Founders, that you are them?"

"At least he's not an idiot," the sanguine one drawled again.

"And I'm guessing that you are Salazar Slytherin?"

"Indeed, I am," he replied.

"He's got you down, Salazar," the fair haired lady replied.

"Most would assume that you are Helga Hufflepuff, with fair hair, and fairer skin, but I am assuming you are Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hadrian asked again.

"What was that, Rowena?" Salazar replied with a sly grin.

"Which leaves, Godric Gryffindor," Hadrian nodded at the red-haired man, "and Helga Hufflepuff," gesturing to the dark-haired Norse women.

"Well, he is intelligent," Godric conceded.

"Can those other three speak?" Salazar asked, "or do they just stand there and look good?"

"We can speak," Daphne responded, "we could hardly be considered intelligent if we couldn't. I don't know about the others, but I decided to know all the facts before speaking. As well as letting your descendant speak."

"Ah, well that is good, two of four can speak," Salazar grimaced. "So, Master Malfoy? Miss Granger?"

"I'm able to speak, I'm just speechless at the obvious ability for paintings to be able to gain knowledge," Hermione replied.

"Muggle-born, I assume," Ravenclaw stated.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"I still think they're too inexperienced to begin at 11," Salazar told the other 3 founders.

"Wait," Draco finally spoke up, "so you're saying that you never thought muggle-borns were unworthy to be taught?"

"No," Salazar replied, "I just thought that that they ought to know a bit more about the magical world before their training began. That's why I left, not because they were unworthy to teach."

"But what about the monster within the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked.

"A defence for the school," Salazar told them. "We each built one, Rowena has the Room of Need, Helga has the Wards and Godric has the Stone and Armour Protectors."

"But it's a Basilisk?!" Draco yelled.

"Last line of Defence should always be a scorched earth policy," Hadrian told them.

"Well done, and yes," Godric agreed. "In a place like Hogwarts, if we don't win, nobody does. If the basilisk doesn't return to the chamber within 12 hours of being released, the whole school will experience a thousand years of nature in 20 minutes."

"So, what if it dies?" Hermione asked.

"We have 500 eggs, all placed on stasis, when one dies, the next hatches," Salazar told her.

"So, an almost perfect scorched earth policy," Hadrian said.

"Almost?" Salazar spluttered.

"Almost." Hadrian confirmed. "There's nothing stopping me going down there and killing all the eggs to destroy the school, right?"

"Right," Salazar grinned. "But for that, you would also need to know how to get there, how to get the egg hold, and how to kill a basilisk egg."

"This is true," Hadrian agreed.

"Now," Gryffindor cut in, "if you two are quite finished," Hadrian and Salazar had the indecency to open their mouths at this, "you two are finished. We'll explain about Ambrosius House."

Ravenclaw took over, "we created Ambrosius House, because we knew one day, our lines would meet and their offspring would help change the world."

"Both wizard and muggle worlds," Hufflepuff continued. "We realised that our descendant, you, would need all the help you can get."

"So we have filled this room on books of every subject of our day, and any book in the Hogwarts Library is copied here, as well as any books by any and all of our descendants or the descendants of any authors in this library already," Ravenclaw explained.

"We also created rooms in this wing of the building for almost any need, from spells and duelling to potions," Gryffindor told them.

"Ambrosius House is the biggest house area," Salazar continued. "Everybody gets their own personal rooms, which are catered to their tastes, by the castle."

"So, in other words, this place is awesome, and only we get to use it?" Hadrian asked.

"Well, at the moment, yes, there could be others from other years being sorted into here soon," Gryffindor said.

"But," as Rowena continued what Gryffindor said, "they must exhibit all the qualities of Ambrosius House. So it is likely that the numbers of this house will remain low still."

"We can tell you more over the coming weeks, but one thing," Hufflepuff began. "When you are leaving think of where you need to go and the entrance will go there and when you want to return, an entrance will appear."

"Thank you," Hadrian said, before walking down the corridor that said 'bedrooms', before stopping in front of the door that said 'Harry'.

He walked in grumbling, "it's Hadrian."

~THE CLAN~

When Hadrian woke in the morning, he had a proper look around his room in the light coming through the window.

He saw three doors in his room, he knew one lead to the corridor, but not where the others led. The room was set in dark woods and deep reds, similar to his room at home. There was a large desk under the window and a bookcase on either side of it.

He opened the door nearest the desk to find a wardrobe. The other door led into a private bathroom.

He did his morning routine before showering and then dressed in his uniform, noting that his tie had changed to dark green and grey and that the crest on his robes bore a green dragon on a grey background.

He walked into the Common Room, and upon finding it empty, he walked out the main entrance and found himself opposite the Great Hall. He walked in to find only a few people scattered around the hall, and only five teachers were present.

He sat down at the middle table and looked at what was on offer for breakfast, he decided on some fruit and toast.

He was halfway through his breakfast when Professor Vector and the older witch from last night walked down. The older witch seemed to be explaining something.

"All of the first- and second-year timetables will be the same, and we've had to do some juggling around, five houses makes it harder to sort out when every house will have what, but at least it's a relatively small year group this year," the older witch told the younger.

"So I just tap the timetable, think of their name and it will fill up?"

"You need to think of their house and year if they are first- or second-year, but their house, year and subjects if they are in other years."

"That's a lot to concentrate on," Professor Vector said.

"Be glad we figured out how to charm the timetables, we used to have to handwrite every single one," the older said.

"Ah, Harry," Professor Vector said. "How was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"It was very good thank-you, Ma'am," Hadrian replied. "And my name is Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, my birth parents may have named me Harry, but my father named me Hadrian," he explained. "That's all I remember being called."

"Okay, we will let your teachers know," the older woman said. "But some of them will probably use your given name, no matter what."

"Ok, I can live with most of them calling me my true name," Hadrian said.

"Now, onto your timetable," the older woman continued. "Every first- and second- year student takes the same subjects, with their own house mates and generally have, well had, two classes with each of the other houses and one by themselves."

"What do you mean by 'had'?" Hadrian asked.

"Well there are seven main subjects," Professor Vector began. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic. And every house used to join another for two classes, and then have one on their own."

"It is usually Transfiguration that houses have on their own, as it is the one which requires the most supervision," the older woman said.

"But with five houses this year, it is a little more difficult," Professor Vector told him. "Isn't that right Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," the older woman, McGonagall said. "We have figured it out though, so not to worry, young Master Hadrian."

"Well, here's your timetable," Vector said, handing him a sheet of parchment.

"Thanks you," he said, and looked at the timetable noting that the class his house had alone was Transfiguration, while they had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin, Charms and Herbology with Gryffindor, Astronomy with Hufflepuff and History of Magic with Ravenclaw.

He saw he had Herbology first, but looked at his watch and saw that he had over an hour till that so decided to go get his books and talk to the Founders some more.

~THE CLAN~

He walked back into the common room to find it empty still, and sat down in front of the portrait of the four Founders.

"How was your first night in this wonderful castle, Young Hadrian," Hufflepuff asked him.

"It was an enlightening night," he told them. "I'm still wondering why the entrance doesn't just stay in one place, rather than moving to find you?"

"We designed this house, using an entire wing of the castle, to give our descendant, you, the best chance at changing the world," Ravenclaw told him.

"And that means giving them any advice or guidance that they need," Slytherin continued, "hence this portrait and the library."

"But why is it up to me to change the world?" Hadrian asked them.

"Look at Merlin, exceptionally powerful mage, descended from myself and Ravenclaw," Hufflepuff told him. "He changed the world as we know it with his friend, Arthur."

"So I'm sort of like another Merlin?" Hadrian asked them.

"Similar, you will need your friends," Gryffindor told him. "And you will have many enemies, but you will be extremely powerful, and by the look of it, you are a very well trained 11 year-old."

"I've been trained for as long as could remember, but nothing was magic," Hadrian told them.

"It may not be, but you probably know your body better than any other student at this school and the best way for you to learn already," Slytherin told him. "And this will help you, not only that but you thirst for knowledge, both mundane and magical."

"I have always wanted to know everything I could," Hadrian grinned. "It's why my family home has the largest private library in Britain."

"Maybe in the muggle world, but there is so much more knowledge in the wizarding world," Ravenclaw said, rather surprised by his thirst for knowledge. "When you find the library in here, you will be amazed at how much knowledge we have just in this castle."

"Probably, but I plan on expanding our family library with every book of knowledge I can find in the magical world," Hadrian explained, looking determined.

"Hadrian," someone said from behind him. "Time for Herbology."

~THE CLAN~

Over the next week they attended their lessons, during their first lesson Hadrian had been paired with a Gryffindor boy called Neville Longbottom, and Hadrian was extremely grateful, he knew how to look after most plants but never really enjoyed it, whereas Neville seemed to love every second of Herbology.

They had talked, mainly about school, but Hadrian found out that like himself, Neville had never known his parents.

There next lesson had been Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Hadrian had been looking forward to a lot, he loved fighting. But as soon as the teacher began talking, he realised it had been nothing like what he expected, and only half-listened to their teacher as he read the text book again.

Hadrian had realised that most people in the wizarding world were rather lazy, although that may have been because he had spent most of the last seven years being trained and taught.

By the first Friday Hadrian had finished every piece of homework they had been given, making use of his own library and the library in the house; which had astounded him. By the time Friday came around, Hadrian was ready for his first potions lesson of the year, Double Potions with Slytherin. He had made friends within every house, there was Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini in Slytherin, who Draco and Daphne Greengrass seemed to know, Padma Patil in Ravenclaw and Ernie Macmillan in Hufflepuff.

As he walked into Potions that Friday morning and sat at a bench with Hermione Granger, a fellow house mate, he felt as if something would go wrong.

A man walked out of a side door, and almost instantly there was a hush over the whole dungeon classroom, he started taking a roll, and when he reached Hadrian's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

A few Slytherins laughed at this, while the teacher finished the roll.

"You are here to learn the subtle science of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper; like Professor McGonagall, this man had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death; if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his little speech. Hadrian looked at Hermione, who was on the edge of her seat and looked eager to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead. Hadrian thought to himself that potions was probably the one thing he could practice year round, Aidan and Adrian had told him that even though he was a Lord he still had to abide by the Ministry's Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

"Potter!" the man said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful they call it the Draught of Living Death?" Hadrian answered, a little unsure of himself.

"Correct," the man said, a bit surprised, not many first years remembered this, it was only briefly mentioned at the start of their books. "Let's see if that was just luck. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat," Hadrian replied confidently, he had looked at 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' last night.

"Correct again," the man said, rather astounded. "You may be able to learn something in here after all. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?

"They are the same," Hadrian replied. "Aren't they also known as Aconite?"

"They are," the man replied. "See me after class, Potter."

He set them to work making a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them as they weighed dried nettles and crush snakes fangs.

By the end of the lesson, Hadrian thought his and Hermione's potion was almost perfect, and after everyone had packed up and left Hadrian sat there, alone with the professor.

"Potter, you seem to have the beginnings of a very good potion maker," the man said. "In my ten years teaching, I have not once had a student answer all of my questions correctly in first year."

"Thank you, sir," Hadrian said, "I think."

"Yes. Now, every few years I offer a single student extra lessons twice a week," he began. "Normally I wait a few weeks before offering them, to find out who the best student is, but like I said, only you have answered all three questions correctly in your first year, and your potion today was very nearly perfect."

"If you are offering, I will accept," Hadrian told him. "On one condition, in these lessons, I am to be called Hadrian."

"Why?"

"It is the name I have known for as long as I remember," he replied. "You may call me what you want in public, but I would prefer Hadrian there too."

"I will think about it," the professor told him.

~THE CLAN~

Over the weekend, Ambrosius House had a few new additions, three Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet, a Hufflepuff called Nymphadora Tonks and a Ravenclaw called James Green.

The former Gryffindors were third-years while the other two were both fifth-years. The four original students had just laughed when the founders had interrogated them, only to be confused in about ten seconds, thanks to the Weasley twins.

While the younger students were slightly put out that they no longer had the entire house to themselves, they realised that they had been given some very cool students.

"Nymphadora," Hadrian begun.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She replied, her hair changed to dark red.

"Ok, what do I call you then," Hadrian asked.

"Tonks," she told him. "What did you want?"

"Just to see if you could help me," he said.

"What'd you need help with?"

"This," Hadrian said and changed his hair to blood red and eyes to black.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" She all but screamed, before jumping around.

"Yes, and a friend of mine told me about you," Hadrian said, laughing at her reaction. "I was wondering if you could help me, so far all I can change is my eye colour and hair colour."

"Sure, I'll help you any time you want, it's good to have another one at school," she said.

~THE CLAN~

After a few weeks of lessons, the first-years noticed a sign pinned in their common room one morning, telling them that they would be having flying lessons with the Gryffindors and Slytherins the following Thursday.

"Should be good," Hadrian said to Draco after they read it. "I haven't flown since before the start of term."

"Neither," Draco replied. "We should see if we can have a house team now that we have more than seven people."

"We'll go early and ask before the lesson," Hadrian told him.

Thursday finally rolled around and Hadrian and Draco quickly left the castle to talk to the flying instructor, Madam Hooch.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Hadrian said as they reached her. "We have a question."

"Go on then," she said.

"We're both members of Ambrosius House, and we wanted to know if since we have more than seven people," Draco began, "would we be able to begin a Quidditch team."

"As I told those twins," she replied. "The first-years would only be able to use school brooms, unless Dumbledore bent that rule for your house."

"Would you be able to ask him for us, Ma'am?" Hadrian asked.

"I was going to after this lesson, it would be unfair for two players to be on these brooms and try playing against brooms like Cleansweeps and Nimbuses."

"Thank you very much," both boys said, grinning at each other.

~THE CLAN~

As September turned into October, Hadrian became busier than ever.

He had extra potions two nights a week, extra transfiguration and charms one afternoon a week each, Quidditch training three nights a week, on school owned Nimbuses, homework, Metamorphmagus practice with Tonks most nights, not to mention his own training.

"How do you manage to do so much, Had?" Draco asked him a few days before Halloween.

"It's the way I was brought up," he replied. "Ever since I can remember, I was trained and schooled. I went to a muggle school for a few years before they realised that I was miles ahead. So my father normally paid tutors to help me."

"Right," Draco said.

"And then there was martial arts, and dancing, and gymnastics," Hadrian told him. "My father brought me up to be strong, fit, intelligent, charming, logical, cold."

"Similar to my father then," Draco told him.

"Yes, except my father taught me how to be a killer."

"Wow."

"Yes, I have taken a life, although, it was revenge for a good friend of mine who was injured by that person."

"You're turning into your adoptive father," Hermione said from another chair.

"I am my own person," Hadrian said defensively.

"Your father is a murderer," Hermione said.

"While he may have killed people, his business isn't about murder," Hadrian said. "It's about helping the people. Although some of the Clan aren't the nicest people, and most of them can kill in cold blood, they follow a common goal."

"Right," Hermione said, walking away.

These arguments happened once a week usually, normally Hermione saying that Hadrian's father was a bad man. Hadrian argued that while he wasn't the nicest person in the world, he had quite a few countries looking for him, he wasn't a bad man. He never killed in cold blood, if he could help it, he never hurt women, and he always looked after his own.

But all Hermione had ever seen was the media version of his father, the one who ordered the death of over a thousand people, because they were trying to keep their government standing. Not the one who donated money to help the new government, which was looking after its people a lot better.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian woke up Halloween morning with a feeling of foreboding, once again. He decided to but a few weapons on his person toady, just in case.

As he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, nobody noticed that underneath his robes he had a set of throwing knives, his twin blades and the knife of Polotsk. It was a little uncomfortable to walk and sit, but Hadrian knew he would rather be prepared and uncomfortable than unprepared and comfortable.

Nothing too exciting happened, other than learning how to make things levitate in charms, but near the end of charms, Hermione, who had been paired with the twins' younger brother, ran out of the classroom in tears. Nobody knew what had happened, but Draco and Hadrian knew that when they got back to the Common Room they'd talk to her.

The problem was, she wasn't there. Nobody knew where she was.

They decided to let her be, she would come find them when she was ready.

They walked into the Great Hall for the feast, and the decorations were amazing, live bats flying around everywhere. They sat down, and soon the food appeared.

Almost as soon as dinner was served, Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall, clutching his turban, everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll; in the dungeon; thought you ought to know." He fell to the floor.

The ensuing chaos was a sight to behold for someone like Hadrian, he was preparing himself to find Hermione, he had heard that she was in a girls' bathroom crying when he walked past the Gryffindor table earlier.

It took several loud bangs from the teachers' wands to bring order once more.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

As soon as everyone stood up, Hadrian sprinted to the Gryffindor table, grabbed the youngest redhead and pushing the boy in front of him, ran out of the hall.

"Hurry up you redheaded lout," Hadrian yelled.

"Why?" the boy said as he tried to slow down.

"You made Hermione cry, she doesn't know about the troll, you're helping me find her," Hadrian said, pulling him up the corridor.

"That bossy know-it-all? Why would you wanna find her?" The redhead asked.

Hadrian slammed him against a wall and pulled out the Knife of Polotsk and pressed it against his throat, "maybe because she is my friend?"

The redheaded boy just stayed silent and the heard a growl from around the corner and turned to see a troll walk in a doorway. They took off after it when they heard a scream.

Hadrian put the knife away and pulled out his twin blades as he sprinted through the doorway, in time to see the troll swing a club, taking out the top half of all the bathroom stalls.

"Fuck!" Screamed Hadrian as he slid under the trolls legs and grabbed Hermione.

The troll brought its club up, ready to strike, and Ron finally acted, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The troll's club slipped out of its hand and hovered there, Hadrian saw the opportunity, and the toll was looking towards its club, dumbfounded. Hadrian jumped off a sink and thrust his swords up through the bottom of the troll's mouth. It fell back, dead.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"I was trying to find and warn my friend, Hermione, so that she could come back to the common room, Ronald here was helping me find her," Hadrian began. "We saw the troll walk in here and heard a scream, so we chased it, assuming it would be Hermione. I grabbed Hermione and tried to pull her away, Ron levitated the troll's club, and I used the opening to stab it."

"Stab it?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, sir, in defence of myself and others," Hadrian told them.

"Why not aim to incapacitate?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Because an incapacitated enemy is still a threat, sir," Hadrian told him. "Especially when it's after your life."

"I may not agree with your choice, but your logic is sound," Dumbledore said. "Twenty points to Ambrosius for immeasurable courage. And twenty points to Gryffindor for Mr Weasley's quick charm work. Now, back to your common rooms."

As they walked back into the corridor, Ron turned around, "sorry," was all he said to Hermione before walking back to his house.

Nobody had seen Hadrian poke him in the back with his sword.

~THE CLAN~

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about taking so long to upload this but after a few of the comments that were made on this story I stopped writing for a bit. And then I got into the heart of my final year at school. I've gone through and edited a lot of the first chapter and parts through the second, third and fourth. This was mainly to make it flow better, and fix up what were probably school boy errors. But as I am still a school boy technically that's fine. I have decided to take anonymous reviews off, I don't mind reviews which actually give me feedback on what's wrong with it, they help. But ones which just tell you to stop writing and stuff like that, annoy me when I can't email them back. If you have the balls to do that with a penname, I will email you and ask why you think that. But when you hide behind an anonymous review, I just give up. Don't expect any posts soon, I'm just getting into practice exams and serious study. Hopefully I'll update before Christmas. And hopefully I'll update An Odd Beginning too.


	6. 06 Knowledge is Power

A/N: Read, enjoy, share. Leave a tagged review if you find an issue. Moony.

**Knowledge is Power**

~THE CLAN~ 

Leading up to the winter break, Hadrian had risen to the top of all of his classes, far above anyone else in Potions and Transfiguration, but competing for the top with Hermione, Draco and Daphne in all of the other classes. He only edged them out due to his determination to learn everything that he could, that, and the fact that he never slept more than four hours every night. At first, when the others had found this out, they were worried for Hadrian.

"Seriously, I'm fine!" Hadrian growled one night, tired of their constant berating. "I've been in this pattern for years. My father even took me to specialist Doctors, Hermione. They all agree I'm fine, so leave it."

"Fine," Hermione replied from the other couch near the fire, turning back to her homework.

Ambrosius House numbered ten; other than the Original Four, there were three former Gryffindors, two former Hufflepuffs and a former Ravenclaw. Between them they had a full Quidditch team, Hadrian played Seeker, James Green was Keeper, Alicia Spinnet, Draco and Daphne were all Chasers, and the Weasley Twins were their Beaters. Most considered them to be an inexperienced team, James was Captain, and the only sixth year, and even then, he had only been a reserve for Ravenclaw the previous three seasons.

They had upped their trainings to three times a week; one of them was off the brooms though. James, a muggle-born, knew the benefits of running and strength training, especially in Beaters and Keepers. He and Hadrian had figured out agility training for everyone, helping their reactions. They kept their training exactly the same leading up to their first match against Ravenclaw.

The entire week before hand, Hadrian had been busy morning and night with everything; Monday morning, before lessons he had private Charms lessons with Professor Flitwick, who had asked him to come by after the incident with the Troll. In the afternoon he had one of his two potions lessons with Professor Snape. Who had asked him in the first lesson, after finding out that Hadrian was a Metamorphmagus, to change his appearance, when asked to explained, he found out that Snape had been in the same year as his parents, and he and his father had not ended their schooling on the best of terms. Hadrian left it at that and made his hair dark brown and changed his eyes to blue.

Tuesday had started with a History lesson from Professor Flitwick, he had asked the diminutive Professor for some help on an essay during their second lesson, and found him to be a ready source of information. Tuesday evening brought with it the first Quidditch training of the week, and Tuesday night, Tonks helped Hadrian out with his Metamorphmagus abilities, and he was slowly getting better.

Wednesday morning, the four first years found themselves in what was more an extended Transfiguration lesson, all on the theory behind Transfiguration. At first, Draco had been reluctant, after finding out that they wouldn't be learning any extra magic. But the others had convinced him that the theory would help them do better over the coming years. Wednesday afternoon, Hadrian found himself back inside the Potions Lab for his second private lesson. Since the start of the year, Hadrian had learnt a lot about his professor, for one he was a selfish, stuck-up, unworthy of the title teacher, prick, in Hadrian's opinion, but as a tutor, Hadrian found that his professor was more than capable of imparting his masses of potions knowledge. He set Hadrian the most homework in those private lessons, on top of his class work. It was mainly reading, but occasionally he had to write several rolls of parchments for essays. Hadrian thanked his father, at those times, for suggesting he bring pads of paper and pens and pencils, to plan out his essays and take notes.

Thursday morning brought about the second training for Quidditch, the fitness session. James ran them ragged that morning and for the first few weeks they'd had to ask Madam Pomfrey, the matron, to help them out with some nutrient potions and pepper-ups. At first she'd been reluctant, but eventually she worked with them and a few house-elves, to figure out a diet for them. Many people wondered about their different food, but hunger overcame curiosity and they generally turned back to their bacon. Thursday afternoon Hadrian found himself in a study session with Neville Longbottom, one of his few friends outside of Ambrosius House, learning more about Herbology, Hadrian had never really tended plants outside of school, but realised that it was a vital skill, unless you wished to pay top dollar, for mediocre ingredients.

Friday morning, Hadrian found himself back in his Potions Lab, but learning about Defence Against the Dark Arts, rather than Potions. He had heard about Professor Snape wanting that job since before he started to teach potions, and had asked him for some help, as Quirrell was about as helpful as a kitten in that subject. While Hadrian was a little creeped out by Professor Snape's apparent love of the Dark Arts, he respected his knowledge, and realised just how helpful he was. Friday afternoon found Hadrian in Professor Flitwick's class again, learning duelling basics.

However, it was the Saturday that everybody had been looking forward to; Quidditch. It was Ambrosius House versus Slytherin House, which most found odd; normally the opening fixture was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

~THE CLAN~ 

"And here come the two teams, starting with Slytherin in Green! We have Captain Flint, with other Chasers; Montague and Pucey, then Beaters; Derrick and Bole, Keeper Bletchley and finally, Seeker Higgs!" the Twins' friend Lee Jordan announced through something akin to a megaphone. "Now for the brand new house, brand new team, and containing _three_first-years. Ambrosius House, in Black! We have Captain, and Keeper Green, followed by Chasers; Spinnet, Greengrass and Malfoy, then Beaters; Weasley and Weasley and finally, Seeker Kuznetsov!"

"They're approaching the centre of the pitch, and Madam Hooch is giving them the talking to, Montague and Pucey, both having one match bans last season. Now, the Snakes have a lot of experience over the brand new Dragons, where only three players have played a single match or more. However the Dragons have been, according to Captain Green, training since 'they had permission to play and some half-decent brooms for the first years' this could be the defining factor in this game."

"And they're off! Malfoy with the quaffle, pass to Spinnet, long-pass to Green – no, intercepted by Montague, the Snakes shooting back up the field, Quaffle in possession, Montague to Pucey, Pucey to Warrington, Warrington shoots – Green blocks it. Malfoy in possession again, swings up and passes the Quaffle off to Greengrass. Greengrass on goal, she shoots; TEN NIL TO DRAGONS!"

Almost everyone in the stands was cheering, mainly because they were playing against Slytherin.

"Montague in possession passes to Pucey, and he's hit by a bludger, drops the ball into the waiting arms of Spinnet. She shoots, 20 Nil to Dragons."

"Maybe that training regime has been helping. Flint in possession, ducks a bludger, ducks Spinnet. Passes to Montague, Montague alone on goal, shoots left. Green stops him again; I think this guy is better than Oliver Wood!"

"Malfoy in possession, swoops up to avoid Kuznetsov, and passes off to Spinnet, she rolls to avoid a bludger, passing to Greengrass as she comes round. Kuznetsov seems to be chasing something near the field. Greengrass shoots, and scores again! 30 to 0 in this exciting match! What is Kuznetsov doing?"

At this point Hadrian was 30 feet above the ground and looking directly below him, his broom seemed to just want to go higher. So he let it. He dropped off the back, grabbing something as he did, and then rolling as he hit the ground.

"HE HAS THE SNITCH! IN ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING VARIATIONS OF DANGEROUS DAI LLEWELLYN'S DEATH DROP I'VE EVER SEEN! THAT IS AMAZING!" Lee shouted. Nobody saw Hadrian look directly at Quirrell, a frown creasing his features. "Ambrosius House wins, 180 to 0, an amazing feat for some very new players. Obviously Captain James Green has been doing something right."

~THE CLAN~ 

Hadrian walked into the changing room and was quickly followed by James.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that someone was cursing the broom and I needed to get the snitch before I got too high to be hurt!" Hadrian shouted back.

"What? Cursed? Grab that broom, grab a shower, and meet me out here in fifteen minutes. We'll take it to Dumbledore."

In less than fifteen minutes, James and Hadrian were on their way up to the Headmasters office. They walked up to the gargoyle standing, and James spoke.

"We're here to see Professor Dumbledore concerning something that happened during the Quidditch match today."

The gargoyle slid aside revealing a spiral staircase, James and Hadrian stepped onto it, and Hadrian fixed his eye colour on the piercing emerald green they were normally. And his hair seemed to become a darker black and spiked a little more.

"No matter how often you or Tonks does that, it still creeps me out," James told him as they stepped off the moving staircase, and Hadrian had just about knocked on the door when Headmaster Dumbledore said enter.

They walked into his office, and Hadrian's first thought was that there were far too many paintings, even if they were portraits, he assumed, of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"So," Professor Dumbledore began, "what was it that you would like to discuss?"

"During the match, my broom was perfectly fine, and I was chasing the snitch, when all of a sudden it began to lift upwards. I watched the snitch, which stopped moving when I stopped chasing," Hadrian told him. "I got to about 30 feet when I realised that my broom was possibly getting cursed, and likely wouldn't stop till I fell. So I jumped, well, slid, off my broom, straight down, grabbed the snitch and then watched as my broom fell to the ground too. I looked up to see a professor with an annoyed look on his face."

"Who would this professor be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe you can tell from the broom?" Hadrian asked.

"Okay, I shall try," Dumbledore told him, he grabbed the broom from Hadrian and placed it onto his desk. He pulled out his wand and ran it in several different patterns, before suddenly becoming very distressed. "Who was the professor, Harry?"

Hadrian sensed the change in atmosphere, "it was Professor Quirrell, sir."

"We must make haste, follow me," Dumbledore told them. "And bring that broom if you would."

"Sir, if we are going somewhere which could be dangerous can I quickly go to my dorm?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, but hurry," Dumbledore said. "Then meet me at the entrance to the Forbidden Third Floor corridor."

"Ok," Hadrian replied, before leaving the office quickly.

He sprinted into his room, grabbed several things out of his trunk. He quickly changed into full gi, grabbed three swords and a Desert Eagle, before pulling a robe over his gi. He left the room as fast as he entered and was at the entrance to the third floor corridor before Dumbledore and James got there.

"Well, it seems that you are rather prepared Mister Potter," Dumbledore said as they came up the stairs in front of him.

"It's how I was brought up, sir," Hadrian replied, and shortened his hair so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Ahh, a Metamorphmagus, I presume that Miss Tonks is happy to have someone finally share her ability?" Dumbledore asked to nobody in particular, before entering the door.

~THE CLAN~ 

The odd group slipped into the room, to find a giant three-headed dog, sound asleep, drooling from all three mouths.

"I fear that we are too late," Dumbledore told them. "I must ask that you both follow any and all commands that I give, if I say run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you must hide. And if I tell you to leave me there, you must leave me there. Do you agree with these rules?"

Both Hadrian and James nodded their heads, before watching as he lifted a trap-door in the centre of the room.

"As soon as you land, point your wand at below you and say, 'Lumos Solam'," Dumbledore told them.

"The landing is Devil's Snare?" Hadrian asked.

"5 points to Ambrosius house, indeed it is Harry."

They jumped down through the trap door, Dumbledore then Hadrian then James, and quickly found themselves in the next room. With hundreds of flying keys, all of different shapes and sizes, but Hadrian found the key to the lock on the door opposite them almost straightaway, and pointed it out to the others.

"Ok," Dumbledore said, before pulling out his wand. "Accio Key with Broken Wing."

And to Hadrian's amazement, the key flew straight to Dumbledore's outstretched hand; they headed through the next door and found themselves on the black-side of a gigantic chessboard.

"Ahh, yes, this could take some time," Dumbledore told them. "I believe that you should take control Mr Green."

"Me?" James asked, in doubt.

"Yes, you, I have heard rumours of your abilities in the art of chess," Dumbledore told him.

"Okay, Hadrian, take King side Bishop, Professor Dumbledore, Queen side Knight, I'll be the Queen for this match," James told them, assuming his Captain's voice.

It didn't take long for Hadrian to realise that James was an amazing chess player, they were playing for twenty minutes before any Black pieces of significance were taken, and by then James had directed them into a dominant position over White.

It wasn't much longer before James had played the Black pieces into checkmate over White, and the group of three walked through to the next room, which contained an unconscious troll.

"Well, we can safely assume that whoever is down here is one of the Professor's that helped to secure it," Dumbledore told them. "They seemed to have progressed extremely quickly."

They continued to the next room, only to have flames burst up in front of both entry and exit to the room, while standing in the centre was a table with seven bottles standing on top of it.

"Let me guess," Hadrian began as they walked into the room, "this is Professor Snape's defence, a logic test?"

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore told him.

"It's the small black bottle on the end," Hadrian told him.

"10 points to Ambrosius House," Dumbledore replied.

"How did you know that, Had?" James asked.

"Simple," Hadrian replied with a grin. "It's the only one not completely full."

"Harry, I'm going to ask something of you," Dumbledore began. "I'm going to ask you to go through alone and stall whoever is in there until I can bring down these wards and join you with James."

"Ok, I'll agree, if you tell me why you chose to place me with my mother's sister's family," Hadrian told him.

"That is acceptable," Dumbledore replied.

Hadrian walked up to the table, grabbed the smallest bottle and sculled the contents, before walking through the flames.

~THE CLAN~

He saw someone standing there as he walked through the flames, and realised it was Quirrell.

"Good evening, Professor," Hadrian said calmly as he sat down on the stairs leading into the centre of the room.

"Potter? I thought for certain that I'd have to deal with Dumbledore tonight." Quirrell replied.

"Sorry to disappoint, the Headmaster is otherwise engaged," Hadrian told him smoothly. "Guess you'll just have to settle for me."

"Even better than what I'd expected," Quirrell smirked.

"How so, Professor?" Hadrian asked, with genuine intrigue.

"Have you never wondered why someone as great and powerful as Lord Voldemort would come after a mere half-blood like you?" Quirrell asked him.

"It has crossed my mind a few times," Hadrian replied. "But from what I've heard, he was going after everyone who opposed him."

"Yes, but he would always capture those with any potential," Quirrell told him. "Like the potential that your parents had, and that you have now, the Dark Lord tried to make them believe in his ways, but he still murdered your parents and tried to do the same to you, without giving them a chance to join him."

"So, what you're telling me is that there is some greater reason to why he tried to kill me?" Hadrian asked.

"Exactly," Quirrell replied, "now, back to the task at hand, getting that damned stone for my master."

Hadrian looked to see what Quirrell was doing, and saw a mirror with an inscription; 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.' It stumped Hadrian for all of two minutes before he tried reading it backwards and realised it was a mirror of your deepest desires rather than your looks.

"I see the stone . . . I'm presenting it to my master . . . but where is it?" Quirrell asked himself.

Hadrian kept quiet, and slowly grabbed his Desert Eagle and hid it inside the sleeve of his gi.

Hadrian started when he heard a voice coming from inside Quirrell's turban.

"Use the boy . . . Use the boy . . ."

"Of course," Quirrell replied to the voice. "Potter! Here, now!"

"Only if you tell me why Voldemort came after me and my family," Hadrian replied as he stood up.

"Ask Dumbledore about the prophecy between Voldemort and you," Quirrell replied.

"Okay," Hadrian said as he took the spot in front of the mirror. He looked into it, to be shocked at the sight of himself winking and slipping a blood red stone into his pocket. Except that when mirror Hadrian brought his hand out, Hadrian felt the weight of something drop into his real pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell sneered. "What do you see?"

"I see myself stabbing you," Hadrian replied calmly.

"Why you impudent little bastard," Quirrell shouted as he pushed him away.

Hadrian retreated to the steps, but had barely sat down as he heard more voices coming from Quirrell's turban.

"He lies . . . he lies . . ."

"Potter, come back here."

"How about, no?" Hadrian replied.

"Tell me the truth of what you saw, now," Quirrell demanded.

More voices, "let me see him, speak to him . . . face-to-face . . ."

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell replied.

"I have strength enough for this," and with that Quirrell reached up and began unwrapping the turban.

It fell away quickly, and Quirrell turned around, so that the back of his head was facing Hadrian. Hadrian was surprised to see a face there.

"Let me guess, Lord Voldemort?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, do you see what I have become thanks to you?" Voldemort asked. "I am a mere shadow of my former self. And it will take the Elixir of Life made by that stone in your pocket to return me to my former glory."

"What stone?" Hadrian asked, playing dumb.

"You know very well what stone," Voldemort told him. "Now, give it here!"

Quirrell turned and ran at him, arms outstretched, making to grab Hadrian. But he got barely two steps before Hadrian had fired, the bullet slammed into Quirrell's forehead, collapsing it before continuing through his head and bursting out through the front of Voldemort's face.

Hadrian heard them both scream before the screams were cut off abruptly, and a shade exited Quirrell's now lifeless body, which had begun to turn to ashes. Hadrian turned and walked back through the door.

He walked back into the room with Snape's puzzle to see Dumbledore still trying to figure out how to get through.

"Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I will explain in your office, sir," Hadrian replied a little coldly. 

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian and Professor Dumbledore walked in silence back to his office, after they all swore that nobody would tell anyone who didn't absolutely need to know. It was an awkward trip for Professor Dumbledore, he could feel the power radiating off of Hadrian, and he had only ever felt that sort of power coming off one other student, Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore was beginning to worry by the time he and Hadrian reached his office, Hadrian had not said a word, but he continued to radiate more and more power as they got closer to his office, he did not know what he had done wrong, but he also did not know what Quirrell had told Hadrian that would make Hadrian cold towards him.

It wasn't until after they had reached Dumbledore's office that either said anything.

"Won't you sit, Harry?" Dumbledore asked after he had taken his own seat.

"I'd rather not, sir," Hadrian replied. "And my name is, Hadrian."

"Alright then, Hadrian, what did you want to tell me?"

"Not so much tell, as ask," Hadrian confessed. "Is there a prophecy about me?"

"I'm afraid that you're too young for me to tell you that, Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"Bull. Shit." Hadrian replied. "You saw what we did tonight; you know that I can handle myself. You've seen my grades, so you know that I'm top of my year, in every subject. You've seen how I've quickly diffused any arguments between my house mates. Oh, and my name is, Hadrian."

"That may be so, but you are hardly a trained wizard, and you are not nearly of age," Dumbledore chided. "So forget anything you've heard about a prophecy, it's nothing important."

"Sir, I may not be a trained wizard, but I'm trained in damn near every other way," Hadrian told him. "And I'm certainly equipped to handle any situation I've been thrust into as of late. I thought that my actions tonight and my thoughts of coming to you first would warrant the respect to get my question answered and my thoughts put to rest, sir, but I guess not."

Hadrian turned to leave, but turned back as he reached the door. "I can always owl the Ministry, I hear they have a whole hall full of prophecies," he saw Dumbledore pale and was at his desk before Dumbledore could blink twice.

"So there _is_a prophecy after all," Hadrian stated. "And I'm assuming that it's about me," he continued, "and is probably the reason my parents are dead, so why don't you just tell me, and I won't have to digging of my own."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore started.

"My name is, _Hadrian_," he interrupted.

"Right, well, I'm not changing my mind," Dumbledore told him. "I will explain to you, when I think you're ready."

"Well, then you should probably look up 'The Clan'," Hadrian said as he walked out the door. 

~THE CLAN~ 

Dear Father

I need you to get Josh or James to head to the Ministry of Magic, and ask if there are any Prophecies about Harry James Potter or Hadrian James Kuznetsov. I also need them to buy any and all books on Occlumency and Leglimency as they can find.

I have a feeling that some of the teachers aren't as innocent as they seem, so can you get whoever doesn't go to the Ministry to look up on all of my teachers. And then to research whoever else is involved in the Prophecy.

Next have one of them research the Philosopher's Stone. It is currently in my possession; Dumbledore must have assumed that I hadn't retrieved it.

Finally, can you send me some of the books on fitness and strength training as well as agility?

Yours  
>Hadrian.<p>

~THE CLAN~ 

It was the first week of Winter break before Hadrian received a reply from his father, along with one of the biggest packages he'd ever seen.

He didn't open it till he was back in the dorm; he was one of only two to stay over the holidays. The other was Daphne Greengrass, the next best all round student after Hadrian, but Hadrian knew she wouldn't get up until almost midday on weekends or during holidays.

He opened the box to find a file full of documents sitting on top, he put that aside to go through later. He looked over the books and recognised the top four as ones on fitness, strength and agility. The next eight he had no clue except that they were on Leglimency and Occlumency. And even then he didn't have much of an idea.

He smiled to himself as he took everything to his room to put away and start to go through the file of information on people.

Hadrian sat at his desk and opened the file; the top set of stapled documents had a not on top.

'DO NOT READ IN COMPANY OF OTHERS. DO NOT READ AFTER EATING. DO NOT READ BEFORE SLEEP. DO NOT READ THE LAST TWO FILES UNTIL YOU HAVE SOME OCCLUMENCY SHIELDS.'

"Damn," Hadrian said to himself.

He opened the first set of documents and read the title, 'Professor McGonagall'

It wasn't until Daphne knocked on his door that he stopped reading and realised it was lunch time.

"Hadrian, why do you work so hard even during breaks?" She asked after he had called her in.

"It's how I was brought up," Hadrian told her. "I used to work every day from 7am till 9pm, my father paid the best tutors in our area, and I would do martial arts, gymnastics, dance, music, school work. I didn't have a normal childhood, but it was the best one I could ever ask for."

"You really look up to your father, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But all Hermione or James ever saw when they were growing up was the 'bad' that they did."

"Huh?"

"My father essentially runs a mafia. Except with a difference, everyone is trained to work with military precision, which is why he has helped topple corrupt government regimes, assassinate dictators, kidnapped royals," Hadrian explained.

"So, it's like a private Auror force?" Daphne asked.

"Aurors are dark wizard catchers, right?" After Daphne nodded, he continued. "Yes and no. They can be paid for good, but occasionally they're paid to do what most people think is bad. And that's all the media and politicians tell. When they do help nations in need, no one is ever told, they're always told it was an unknown group and none are taking responsibility."

"So while they don't always do the 'right' thing, they always try and do good?" Daphne asked him after a few moments thought.

"Exactly," Hadrian replied. "Although they are absolutely brutal on people who cross them, such as my late uncle, he got a loan and wouldn't pay it back."

"Wow," Daphne said, before continuing. "Lunch time I think, and thanks for sharing a bit of your past with me."

"It's fine, I consider everyone in our House to be family," Hadrian told her.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian awoke early on Christmas morning, wanting to finish off another file of information before Daphne got up.

He got ready for the day, and was just walking into the common room when he heard noise coming from Daphne's room; he walked back to her door and knocked.

"Come in," was called from inside.

"Well you're up early, aren't you?" Hadrian asked as he leant on the door frame.

"The one holiday of the year I want to wake up early," she replied.

"Well, have fun," Hadrian said as he went to leave.

"Why don't we both bring all our presents out to the Common Room, we can open them together," Daphne said.

"Fine, if you insist," Hadrian replied, with a grin.

A few minutes later they were both sitting in front of the fire with their presents piled in front of them. Hadrian sorted his out; all the presents from his family and friends were one side and all the ones from other people or without names were on the other side.

"Why don't you just open them?" Daphne asked.

"I've always done this," he replied. "I used to get sent so many things, all from people who wanted favours from my father, or who wanted my father to stop doing something. To him they meant nothing, to me they meant the one day a year where I was more important to the Clan than my father."

"What sort of things did you get sent?"

"Normally books or tickets to events," he told her.

"You and Malfoy grew up in a very similar way, yet are completely different," Daphne told him.

"I think the differences are in how we approached everything," he replied. "I would do everything to the best of my ability to make my father proud. He used to do everything the easiest way possible, we're all changing that about him."

"Thank god you got him to realise that blood isn't the only thing that matters in life," Daphne exclaimed.

"Knowledge is Power," Hadrian grinned. "And if he hadn't stopped insulting Hermione and, in turn, my birth mother, I would have had to hurt him."

It didn't take long for Hadrian to open all of the presents, he mainly got books, but his father sent him a new watch. It took considerably longer to open the rest of his presents, he got books, mainly on martial arts or history, but also a few on maths and sciences.

His last present, however, confused him a lot. The only note on it was, 'Your Father Left This in My Possession before He Died. It is time for it to be returned to You. Use It Well.' Hadrian recognised the writing, but he didn't know from where from. He put the note aside, planning to go back to it.

Hadrian opened the wrappings and found a light, silvery cloak, he lifted it up and realised it was so much lighter than it looked. Hadrian decided he may as well try it on, so he stood up and threw the cloak over himself.

He pulled the hood up as Daphne walked in from putting her presents away.

"Had, where are you?" She asked.

"Right in front of you," he replied, confused.

"What? There's nothing except rubbish in front of me?" She replied.

"I'm right in front of you, Daphne," Hadrian said as he pulled the hood off.

Daphne screamed and jumped about a metre in the air when, from her perspective, his head appeared out of nowhere.

"Of course you'd get that," a voice said from behind them.

"Get what, Godric?" Hadrian asked.

"The Cloak of Ignotus. It is custom that the heir to the Peverell line receive it on the first Christmas after his 11th birthday," Gryffindor told them.

"The Cloak of Ignotus?" Daphne asked.

"It is the Invisibility Cloak off of the back of Death himself; surely you are familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Ravenclaw asked.

"But that's just a fairy-tale," Daphne said.

"All fairy-tales and myths and legends have some basis of truth, Daphne," Hadrian told her.

"He's right, the Tale of the Three Brothers is a true story, to an extent, and Hadrian is the last of the true line of Peverell, and therefore should be the true owner of all three artefacts," Gryffindor told them. "However, the Elder Wand of Antioch and the Stone of Rebirth of Cadmus have long been lost, although I feel that they will be reconnected soon."

"What if someone doesn't pass it on?" Daphne asked.

"No matter what, it will always pass on to the true Heir of Ignotus, unless there isn't one, and then it will pass on to the next true heir of Peverell," Gryffindor told them.

"That is some awesome magic," Hadrian whistled.

"Magic can help you do whatever you want, remember that," Slytherin told them. "And the easiest way to get to that goal is through knowledge."

~THE CLAN~

As the Christmas holidays came to a close Hadrian realised that he would need some help with Occlumency, he understood the theory behind it, but needed some true instruction. He eventually decided on bringing it up with Professor Snape during his Defence Against the Dark Arts tutoring the first week back.

With that thought in mind, Hadrian re-checked all of his essays, making sure that he missed nothing, before writing them out on parchment. Hadrian hated writing with a quill, but he did it because teachers wouldn't mark assignments handed in on anything else.

The night before term started again, the rest of the house arrived back. All seven of them. They decided to begin a tradition, the first night back from every holiday they would sit around and talk about it.

"We just stayed at home, my Father and Mother hosted a ball on New Year's Eve," Draco told them. "It was fun, until Pansy Parkinson tried to kiss me. I'm glad her father terminated that marriage contract when I wasn't sorted into Slytherin."

"Mine was nice, my parents took me Edinburgh to see my grandparents for Christmas, but otherwise, we just stayed at home," James said, before relaxing on the couch him and Tonks were sharing.

Hermione went next, just talking about how she'd bought a few new books to help her on her homework assignments, then thanking everyone who had bought her presents, before finally telling them all that she and her parents had just stayed at home for Christmas, and her parents had had a few of the staff from the Dental practice over on New Year's Eve.

Hadrian and Daphne just talked about what they'd done at Hogwarts, study and sleep, or in Hadrian's case, study, sleep and practice.

"You know, if any of you ever want to learn some self-defence, I'll be happy to teach the basics," Hadrian told them. "I didn't know any of you well enough last term to offer, but I believe I know you well enough now."

"I might take you up on that offer," Alicia said. "I've had one too many looks from some of the Gryffindors."

"We're in," the Twins said.

"I might be able to help you, Had, I did Tae Kwon Do up until I came to Hogwarts," James told them. "And I've done it every summer since."

"That'd be helpful," Hadrian grinned, "what about you lot?"

"Well, it's a muggle thing, so my father would disapprove," Draco told them. "All the more reason for me to do it."

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other before Daphne spoke, "well, if it can keep any potential suitors at bay, I'm happy."

"I dunno, I have enough trouble with walking," Tonks started before Hadrian cut in.

"Give it a shot, Tonks, it might help."

"Fine," she huffed. "But if I end up on my arse more than usual, count me out."

~THE CLAN~ 

"Hadrian, can I speak to you?" Draco asked, sticking his head into Hadrian's room.

"Sure," Hadrian told him, offering him a chair and shutting the door after he walked in.

"I'd like to say thank you," he started. "Both for the present, and for the advice you gave me earlier this year. My father isn't a very nice man, I've come to realise. He supports stagnation within our community, rather than progress."

"You realised this over one holiday?" Hadrian asked, dumbfounded.

"Since Christmas, really," he told him. "Your present got me thinking. If our society hasn't changed in close to 300 years, we must be starting to get very behind muggles. And if we're getting behind them; that must mean we're not as God-like compared to them as my father believes. And if he's wrong about that, what else is he wrong about?"

"I'm amazed," Hadrian told him. "At the start of this year, you were a spoilt, bigoted ponce. Even though our upbringings were similar, we are very different people."

"My father told me that money was everything," Draco said simply.

Hadrian nodded, "mine said a similar thing, 'Money may be everything, but sometimes all anybody wants is action.'"

"Hence why you worked as hard as you possibly could at everything," Draco realised, "and I just coasted, assuming I could buy everything."

"Draco," Hadrian started, "if anything ever happens and you need somewhere to stay, there will be a room for you in my home."

"I might take you up on that sooner than you expect," Draco replied, "if this holiday was any indication."

Hadrian sat back and thought when Draco left his room almost an hour later, and realised that he had gained an extremely loyal and cunning friend for life that night, just as he had with Daphne a little over two weeks earlier and Hermione on Halloween. 

~THE CLAN~ 

"So who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this term, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked in the staff meeting the same night that all the students had returned.

"I couldn't find anybody willing to take it for only two terms," he replied. "Nor could I find anybody willing to replace Severus for the same amount. So, I will be taking each class twice a week and assigning self-study for the other lessons."

"Are you sure that's best, Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked.

"It is the only possibility, as I have explained," Dumbledore replied.

Snape just sulked for the rest of the meeting; only speaking when called upon directly, and then skulked of to his dungeons. 

~THE CLAN~

A/N: Hey guys, Moony here. I know it's probably a bit long winded but I couldn't find the right point to start another chapter. And hopefully some of you will be less confused by how I've changed a few of the characters *cough* Draco *cough. But if you find anything, leave me a review, preferably with a way to reply to you and if it's something I think is a mistake on my part, I'll fix it up.


	7. 07 Quidditch and Exams

~THE CLAN~

"Welcome to the fourth match of this year's Quidditch season," Lee Jordan announced, "between the Dragons, Ambrosius house, and the Lions, Gryffindor House."

The school cheered, it looked like it would be a good game, both teams having won their first matches.

"Both teams have the same starting line-up from their first games," Lee told the crowd. "For Gryffindor, we have Keeper, and Captain, Oliver Wood, three chasers in the form of Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Percy Weasley, did not think I'd ever see him on a broom, two beaters in the form of Cormac McLaggen and Henry Clearwater, and Seeker, Jared Clearwater, a rather novice line-up, with five brand new players this season, but they made it work in their first match."

"Now, Ambrosius House," Lee began. "Exactly the same line up, Keeper, and Captain, James Green, three chasers in the form of Alicia Spinnet, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, two Beaters in the Weasley twins, and Seeker, Kuznetsov."

"Both of these teams are offensive teams, but how they play is very different," Lee explained. "They are two of the three teams to have one every match this season, with Slytherin losing the opener to Ambrosius and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both beating Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff hasn't had the greatest opening two games."

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you," Madam Hooch said from the centre of the pitch, before letting the balls loose.

"And they're off, Bell of Gryffindor in possession, to Weasley, to Johnson, back to Weasley," Lee commentated, "and Weasley gets a bludger from Weasley to the arm, but manages to hold the quaffle. He passes off to Johnson, she shoots! Opening goal goes to the Lions."

"Malfoy in possession, he swings across the pitch, flicks the ball back, Spinnet with the catch throws a quick pass to Greengrass," Lee didn't stop speaking.

While all of this was going on, Hadrian was sitting way above the top of the stands looking down on the field. He had written to the Twins' brother, Charlie, a famous seeker at Hogwarts, even after leaving two years earlier. He had asked for some advice on the best way to search for the snitch.

Charlie's reply had been simple, stay high, use a grid pattern, and then dive.

As the game progressed, Hadrian got a little bored, so he decided to see if he could make the other seeker follow him.

"Has Hadrian seen something?" Lee asked the crowd as everyone started watching Hadrian start to dive. "Jared is following him, and they seem to be following something."

Hadrian grinned when he heard the Lion's seeker was behind him, he stopped himself from looking back. He focused on when to pull up, he was trying something he'd read about a few days earlier.  
><em><br>'The Wronski Feint is a Defensive tactic used by seekers to attempt to mislead the other seeker. It involves one seeker and diving and the other following, the feinting seeker plummets towards the ground before pulling up at the last second, the opposing seeker will sometimes crash. For the opposing seeker to crash, the feint must be very believable, and pull up at the last available second.'_

He had tried it a few times in trainings, but never succeeded in his opinion, Hadrian watched a point on the ground, and when he thought he was out of time he pulled up, rocketing back up to where he had been before the Feint.

He looked down, but was disappointed to see that Jared was just skimming along the ground, he looked in front of Jared, but saw no gold glint, and realised that Jared was trying to feint him in return for his Wronski Feint.

"Well, it looks like these two seekers are getting a feel for each other," Lee commented. "And the chasers seem to be putting both keepers through the works; the score is 40 to 30 to the Dragons."

Hadrian followed the instructions of Charlie Weasley, for about another hour, when the score was 80 – 90 to the Lions, he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned around and stopped. He scanned the area he saw the glint and saw a flutter of wings.

Hadrian dived, straight down, he heard Jared right behind him swear. Hadrian weaved a little, as if he was chasing the snitch. He pulled up almost too late, and heard a dull thump behind him. He flattened out, keeping an eye on the snitch; he waited till he was just about under it before pulling up.

Hadrian rose quickly, and grabbed the Snitch as he rocketed past from underneath.

"And Kuznetsov has the snitch just after Malfoy levelled the scores," Lee told the crowd. "The final score 240 – 90, the Dragons taking out their second victory of the season. Someone should check on Jared Clearwater, that was a hard slam out of the Wronski Feint."

~THE CLAN~

"Hadrian," Fred began.

"Yes, Fred," Hadrian replied with a grin.

"How the hell does he do that?" George asked.

"Trade Secret, George," he replied.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to meet our older brother, Charlie, the seeker, the god, the captain, the one who passed up a chance to play for England," the Twins spoke in turns.

"I'd like to, but I don't know when we'd be able to get to Romania," Hadrian told them.

"Not like that," George said.

"Yes," Fred continued. "We got a letter from Mum today."

"Yes?" Hadrian asked, genuinely intrigued now.

"Well, mum's letter told us that Charlie was taking a position in Wales, as a Senior Handler," George said.

"Right, so he'll be back in England soon?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes," Fred replied. "So do you want him to come watch a game?"

"If he wants to, I guess I wouldn't mind someone picking my game apart," Hadrian told them.

"I think he'll be awe struck, Had," George told him. "Not many first years can manage a half decent Wronski Feint like you did today."

"I pulled up way too early, guys," Hadrian told them.

"Doesn't matter, he crashed," Fred replied. "And even so, not many first years would wanna try that."

"If he does wanna come, get him to come to the Ravenclaw match, that should be good," Hadrian grinned.

"Will do," the Twins agreed, before leaving Hadrian to his homework.

~THE CLAN~

Over the first few weeks back at school, Hadrian continued to read the information his father had sent him. He had also sent a package to Gringotts, asking for it to be deposited in his Family Vault.

Hadrian kept learning about Occlumency, and came to a decision.

"Sir, can I see you after class?" Hadrian asked the Professor, during Potions on Wednesday afternoon.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"Ooh, is our class celebrity worried about failing class," Pansy Parkinson said from across the room.

Snape turned to her, "considering he has had the best results for every single assignment this year, Miss Parkinson, I don't think he needs to worry about that. You, on the other hand. . ."

The entire class struggled to contain laughter, but they managed, because they knew that Professor Snape would chew them out if they did.

"So what did you want to see me about, Mr Kuznetsov," Snape asked when they were alone.

"Sir, I've been teaching myself," Hadrian started. "Teaching myself Occlumency, but I've got to a point where I can't continue without someone testing my shields."

"Why," Snape began, "would an eleven year-old such as you, need Occlumency shields?"

"Because I have certain secrets," Hadrian replied simply.

"And you don't want anybody breaching your privacy? I can understand that, yes, I will help you out," Snape told him. "We will talk more about it on Friday morning, okay?"

Hadrian nodded, before taking his leave.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian had slowly come to realise that he had one true friend outside of Ambrosius House, Neville Longbottom. Hadrian had asked him for clarification on a Herbology problem and had begun to talk to him and get some tutoring on the more practical side of Herbology.

Hadrian had been weary originally, because he knew next to nothing about the other boy, while the other boy seemed to know a lot about Hadrian.

They usually just studied in the library, and it became clear quickly, that Neville had a talent for Herbology. He could draw diagrams of plants when needed, and explained the best way to work with certain plants.

He even managed to tell Hadrian about all the different nutrients some plants needed.

It was during one of their Herbology sessions after the Christmas holidays that Hadrian met the Twins' brother, Ron, for the first time.

"Neville, why are you hanging around with this Dragon?" He asked as he strutted over. "They're the reason we're behind in the house competition."

"No, we're behind because you, Dean and Seamus got caught sneaking out after curfew. Twice." Neville said.

"Who do you think you are," Ron started angrily. "Everyone knows you're little more than a squib."

Neville's head dropped.

"Excuse me," Hadrian stood up. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop insulting my friend."

"And who do you think you are?" Ron turned to face him.

"Well, Hadrian Kuznetsov," Hadrian started. "Top first year Student. First Year Seeker for Ambrosius House. Youngest Seeker in over a Century. Heir to a dozen or so families. Master in several martial arts. Oh, did I mention that my legitimate name, according to the Ministry of Magic, is Harry James Potter. And most importantly, friend to Neville. And your older brothers, Gred and Forge."

Ron just blanched.

"So maybe think, before you insult someone," Hadrian told him. "You can leave now."

And he left, dumbstruck over what just happened.

"You didn't need to do that, Hadrian," Neville told him.

"I don't let anyone insult my friends," he told him. "Not even my friends. I told Draco Malfoy off in the first week for insulting Hermione Granger."

"He mustn't have liked that," Neville grinned.

"No, and after the usual threats of telling his father, he realised I was right."

"You really had an odd upbringing," Neville told him. "Most people wouldn't think to cross Malfoy, just because of his dad."

"Yea, well," Hadrian began. "Mine and His upbringings were similar in the resources at our disposal. What was different was how we were brought up to use them."

Neville thought on this, before they went back to learning about certain plants and their everyday uses.

~THE CLAN~

"So, Hadrian, what did you need help with?" Professor Snape asked on their Friday morning Defence Against the Dark Arts session.

"I mainly need someone to test my shields," Hadrian told him.

"You've already decided on how to defend your mind?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes," Hadrian grinned. "And I think it will be very effective."

"Very well," Snape said, standing up and drawing his wand. "Leglimens."

Hadrian felt a slight tingle in his head and saw a giant landscape in his head. It went as far as the eye could see, and some. He grinned; he could tell Snape was getting flustered. All of a sudden, everything went black, it was part of his defences, and Hadrian was slightly disappointed that Snape managed to figure it out.

When the darkness cleared they were in a humungous library, every little thing was filed away.

All of sudden Snape found himself leaning back against his desk, "well, that is an impressive defensive system, Hadrian."

"Thank you, sir," Hadrian replied humbly.

"However, a few things," Snape turned back into a tutor. "If you are using a mindscape like that, have a few more defences built-in. The first one was good, maybe make it a bit harder to figure out how to counter that?"

"I will take that into consideration, sir," Hadrian replied.

"Otherwise, it's a very good beginning for a first-year student," Snape told him. "I would be interested to know how you are managing to constantly outdo the rest of your year."

"As payment for services rendered," Hadrian started. "I will show you and explain on the last day that students are in the castle this school year."

"I can accept that," Snape agreed.

Hadrian continued to work with Snape on his Occlumency shields for the rest of their morning session.

~THE CLAN~

The next morning, at breakfast, Hadrian received two letters.

_Dear Mr Kuznetsov,_

It has been brought to my attention that you are currently in possession of a treasured item of mine. I believe that it is time you returned it to me. However, I understand that as you are still at Hogwarts. I request that you meet with me on July 1

_st__ of this year, to return it._

I await your reply to my request,  
>N.F.<p>

Hadrian quickly wrote an acceptance and gave it to Hedwig, who had delivered the second letter.

_Dear Hadrian,_

As requested, Josh went into the Ministry of Magic. There is a single prophecy, in their Hall of Prophecies, about you. We can look at it over summer, if you wish. Either way, you are the only one who can withdraw it; anyone else would go insane, apparently.

Tell me if there is anything you need,  
>Father.<p>

Hadrian grinned; he had one up on the Headmaster.

That afternoon after Quidditch practice was done, Hadrian went down into the library within his trunk. He opened up the last folder of information; Dumbledore.

The first page was the same as every other folder, it contained very basic information; birthdate, full name, parents, siblings, jobs, political affiliations.

Over the next few pages, there was a summary of Dumbledore's life. What surprised Hadrian was that Dumbledore had apparently been childhood friends with Gellert Grindlewald; this surprised Hadrian because he knew that Grindlewald had been a Dark Lord during World War Two.

Over the next twelve pages telling Hadrian a lot about Dumbledore's past, and almost all of it surprised him.

Hadrian hadn't been this surprised when he learnt that his mother had hated his father right up until their fifth year. James and Josh hadn't been able to find out what happened then to make his mother warm to his father.

Hadrian finished the folder around midnight that night, with a smile plastered on his face. He had so much blackmail material on Dumbledore, he would never run out.

He knew that his folders probably weren't complete, so he made that his goal over summer; to work with James and Josh to find even more information on certain people.

~THE CLAN~

"Had," Tonks called out, across the training room in Ambrosius House. "Can you see if I'm doing this right?"

"Sure," he replied, and strolled over to her.

Everyone enjoyed their own training room; it meant that James could run one practice a week in the castle, rather than making everyone walk all the way down to the pitch to use facilities which weren't exactly what they wanted. It also meant that Hadrian could train them in some martial arts whenever anyone had spare time.

Hadrian enjoyed it, but preferred being left to train on his own. Everyone else actually enjoyed watching him as well. Especially when he used swords or knives, he promised to show them each a little bit after exams.

Hermione had been after them all to start studying for their exams, months out.

"Hermione, can you do me a favour?" Hadrian asked one evening.

"What?" She turned on him, the bags under her eyes telling them all just how exhausted she was.

"Go to bed now," Hadrian told her.

"But there's still so much to go over," she complained.

"And if you don't sleep, what happens to your brain?" Hadrian asked.

"Your neurons and synapses don't repair properly, meaning you can't focus properly or learn effectively," she replied offhandedly.

"So, sleep, now," Hadrian told her, pointing to her room.

She realised what he was talking about, and grudgingly went to bed after saying goodnight to them all.

"How the hell did you manage that, Had?" Tonks all but yelled after she left.

"Simple, I went logically rather than forcefully," Hadrian grinned.

Everyone else just looked confused.

"I was the voice of reason," Hadrian explained. "Something that _she _never argues with."

~THE CLAN~

Slowly Hadrian came to realise that he and Hermione were true anomalies when it came to students, they studied as hard as they could in both theoretical and practical aspects of magic, and while they got better results in one or the other, most other young witches and wizards would only focus on one aspect or the other.

Fred and George did it the best, though, they picked what they wanted to focus on the practical side and the other focussed on the theoretical side. And they just grinned when Hadrian asked how many times they'd decided which exams to pass.

He'd been wondering for the whole year how they always seemed to know where certain people were, like their brothers or Filch, the caretaker. And when confronted, they just said it was a 'trade secret' and left. Hadrian realised that it must be something against the rules for them not to give any hints.

It took a while for Hadrian to get proficient in Occlumency, but when he did, Professor Snape was impressed.

"I don't know what impresses me more, Hadrian," Snape said after their fourth week of trying, "the fact that you can throw me out of your mind in under a minute, or the fact that you can pull me in and trap me in the same amount of time."

They had figured out that particular talent the week before, Hadrian had decided that instead of kicking Snape out of his mind, he would bring him right in and confuse him. He'd brought him right to the centre of the library, and held him there as he made every book fall off the shelves.

Snape had been worried that he'd never get out when he felt Hadrian pull him further in than he'd ever been.

"Now I just have to keep practicing my shields every day," Hadrian stated, "thank you, sir, for giving up your time to help me."

"Normally I wouldn't help a student, but you remind me of myself at your age," Snape told him. "And I would help anyone who wants to protect their secrets enough to come to me without outside influence."

Inside Snape was wondering exactly what those secrets were, but he knew better than to ask, especially by a first year student who exhibited so much knowledge and above average power. He thought about it, and realised that Hadrian may trust him enough one day to reveal his secrets.

It was this thought that triggered his next, how is this child not the spoilt brat spawn-of-a-Potter, when his father was supposedly more powerful in the muggle world than Draco's was in the Magical. And yet he didn't appear to be arrogant, and certainly didn't think that he would get handed everything in life, like Draco had thought would happen.

Although, he thought, Draco's attitude had change since he was re-sorted to Ambrosius House. Snape doubted that Lucius was happy, and he doubted that Hadrian would have stood for any slander against muggle-borns.

~THE CLAN~

Hadrian smiled, he just saw that they would be playing Hufflepuff in their next match, and realised that they could probably win if only James and the Chasers turned up. But he realised that he would need to see how he faired against their seeker, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single catch in his first season.

What he didn't know was that there had been scouts at every single game this year, scouting players like Oliver Wood, James, Montague and Smith, the Hufflepuff seeker who had a younger brother in Hadrian's year.

Smith's older brother had been a great seeker, but one bad crash and he had become a withdrawn Seeker. He was, however, still one of the better Seekers at Hogwarts, and Hadrian was going to make sure he didn't lose to a withdrawn seeker, no matter how good they were.

~THE CLAN~

For Hadrian, as the year began coming to a close there was excitement but also apprehension, he knew that it would be good to see his father again, but it would also be hard to stop learning practical magic.

"Hadrian," Fred began one day, about two weeks before exams began for the younger half of the school. "How have you always been able to tell me and George apart, not even our mother can do that half of the time."

"It is one distinctive feature, which most people would overlook," Hadrian replied. "And that is as much as I will tell you today. Unless you share how you know where everybody is when you want to."

"Not this year, Hadrian," George told him. "Maybe next year."

"I guess that that's fair enough," Hadrian agreed.

It wasn't long before every Dragon was studying hard, using the in house library to their great advantage. Although, Hadrian would rarely be seen in the library, he could always be found talking to the founders in the evenings.

"Hadrian, shouldn't you be studying?" Hermione confronted him one day.

"I do, I study in the morning before classes every day," he explained, "so that I can have my evenings free to learn from the founders. They have wisdom and knowledge which can't be gained from study, it must be experienced."

"So how do you expect to learn it from listening to them?" Hermione asked him, a little confused.

"I don't, I expect to prepare myself to learn it in the case that similar situations occur with me at the centre," Hadrian told her.

Hermione was still a little annoyed that he didn't seem to be worrying about exams at all.

"But what about exams, if you don't pass them, then you can't come back next year?" She asked him, in what she thought was concern.

"I've managed to keep myself at the top of the year," he replied, starting to become annoyed, "so I think that I can handle a few more tests."

Hermione realised that Hadrian considered the conversation over when he turned back to the portrait of the founders and continued talking.

~THE CLAN~

"Welcome to the final game of Quidditch at Hogwarts before exams begin," Lee Jordan announced. "It's a clear day, with just a little wind as we wait for the Dragons and Badgers to take the pitch. As of now, the Badgers have lost two matches and the Dragons have won two."

"Both teams have kept the same line-up from their previous matches, the Badgers are Keeper, Herbert Fleet, with Chasers, Tasmin Applebee, Heidi Macavoy and Malcolm Preece, Beater and Captain Anthony Rickett along with his partner in crime, Maxine O'Flaherty and Seeker, Xavier Smith."

"A good line-up last year, but not quite coming up trumps this year, they will be coming up against the Dragons, Keeper and Captain, James Green, who shut out the Snakes earlier in the season, Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, Beaters, Fred and George Weasley, and Seeker, Hadrian Kuznetsov. And there goes the balls, the sixth game at Hogwarts this season has begun."

Over the next two hours, Hadrian kept a look out for the snitch, which seemed intent on hiding for as much of the game as possible, while watching for the snitch Hadrian messed with Xavier's mind, by feinting every fifteen minutes or so. After about the third time, Xavier stopped even chasing, which became a distinct disadvantage, when the Dragons got to 250 – 40 and the snitch decided to show itself. He didn't start chasing until it was too late to catch Hadrian, or redeem some honour for Hufflepuff.

"Good game, Hadrian," Xavier said as he shook his hand. "You messed with me enough to make it an easy catch, but I'll remember that for next time we face each other."

"I hope you do, because I have some other tricks I have been wanting to try out," Hadrian replied.

"Well, I'll be ready for those as well," and with that, Xavier realised he wasn't a lost cause of a seeker, far from it.

~THE CLAN~

Before Hadrian knew it, it was time for exams, not that he found too much difficulty in them, he made sure that he always relaxed before going into them, which was much easier thanks to his Occlumency, which also helped his memory and control.

First years had all of their exams in one week, with a one hour theory test and a two practical assessment for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and a two hour theory test for Astronomy and History.

Each night, the first years would all sit down together and have a group session for the next day's exam. Although, generally, Hadrian and Hermione would help everyone else with whatever problems they had.

By the end of the week, everyone was looking forward to having more free time, Hadrian especially. It would give him time to work on his own martial arts more, as well as catch up on reading the last few journals he had received, as well as few of the other books which he hadn't felt the need to read during the year.

While the OWL and NEWT students had their exams, the other years all had more free periods and got taught things that weren't part of the curriculum, but were handy to know.

"Professor McGonagall, how does one become an animagus?" Hadrian asked during a transfiguration lesson after the exams.

"Normally, I wouldn't cover this till third year, at least," she replied. "But, I did promise to answer your questions if I didn't have a good reason not to. There are two ways to become an animagus, if you have the ability, one is through a potion and the other is through meditation. Studies have shown that those who find their creature through meditation show more aspects of that animal in their everyday life, while those who use the potion find it harder to control their animal to being with. However, after several years, it is hard to distinguish someone who used the potion from someone who used meditation."

"So all you have to do is meditate?" Draco asked.

"Well, you also have to have the actual ability," McGonagall corrected. "And you need to meditate with a set purpose in mind. Which I will not be telling you, as it almost impossible for anybody under the age of fifteen or sixteen to actually find their animal, I would, however, encourage all of you to try when you become of age."

~THE CLAN~

Over the course of the OWL exams, James still managed to run trainings every second day, putting them at a clear advantage over teams who had more older players sitting NEWT and OWL exams. And it wasn't long before OWL exams were over and the Dragons were in the stands watching the Ravens beat the Lions, knowing that they would have to play them the weekend before term finished.

In the last few weeks of term Draco came to Hadrian.

"Hadrian, do you remember how I said that my father wasn't happy about my placement in Ambrosius House?" Draco asked the day before the final Quidditch match of the year.

"Yes," Hadrian replied, "he hasn't disowned you or anything, has he?"

"Nothing like that, yet," Draco replied. "It's just that I might not be able to write you over the holidays, I have no doubt that my father will check my mail. I will however, try to get a birthday present sent to you."

"And on that note, I have a present for you," Hadrian replied, before going to his room and grabbing a small box.

Draco opened it, "you didn't have to do this, Had."

"It's fine, really," Hadrian told him. "Everyone needs a wand holster anyway."

"Thank you, Hadrian," Draco replied, genuinely grateful for such a useful present, and not another pair of bloody dress robes.

~THE CLAN~

"Welcome to the final match of this season at Hogwarts," Lee Jordan welcomed everyone. "In the last match before we all head back to reality, we see the two top teams face off, the Ravenclaw Ravens," one side of the stadium erupted into cheers, "and the Ambrosius House Dragons," the other side of the stadium erupted this team.

"Onto the boring part, over the course of the season each team, and each player, has played outstandingly."

"In the two keepers, James Green, the Captain of the Dragons, and Grant Page, of the Ravens, we have seen some phenomenal keeping ability in the fifth and fourth years. James has only let in 13 shots over the whole season, whereas Grant has let in more than double that number at 28."

"On to the Chasers, we have the powerful Ravens' trio of Roger Davies, Randolph Burrow and Jeremy Stretton, who have scored 31 goals between them, with the break up fairly even, at ten, eleven, and ten respectively. They are coming up against the agile Dragons' trio of Daphne Greengrass, Alicia Spinnet and Draco Malfoy, who have scored 37 times, with a slightly centre based average of eleven, sixteen and ten respectively."

"Then comes the beaters, with the almost telepathic pair of Weasley twins for the Dragons up against the incredibly accurate pair of Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee for the Ravens."

"Finally, in the glory spot, the seekers. A first year versus a seventh year. Incredible reflexes versus incredible sight. Hamish Burrow, Ravens, versus Hadrian Kuznetsov, Dragons."

"All in all, this is stacking up to be an incredible game," Lee had done an incredible job warming up the crowd. "So, here we go!"

"The balls are all released, Stretton, with the quaffle, shoots up field, with Davies and Burrow flanking him. He passes to Davies who fakes a pass for a shot, 10 – nil Ravens. Malfoy in possession is shooting up field, catching the Ravens unaware, he's one-on-one with Page, he takes the shot, and it's 10 – 10."

Hadrian was high above the match with one ear on the commentary while he searched for the snitch. He knew that Fred and George's brother, Charlie, was in the stands, so he wanted to make a good impression.

"And after half an hour of these two teams getting used to each other, it is 40 – 30 to the Ravens. Both trios of chasers are finding it harder and harder to get shots past the keepers. Especially now that the beaters have got their eyes in."

It was almost an hour into the match before Hadrian even got a glance at the Snitch.

"What's this? Has Kuznetsov seen the snitch?" Lee announced.

Hadrian was going straight at the ground, following the snitch, he knew that Hamish was right behind him, and he realised that he was closer, but Hamish had seen it first. The snitch was only a metre or two off the ground when it doubled back past both of them, and Hadrian followed it almost slamming into the ground. He heard a dull thump as Hamish did exactly that.

"That has to hurt, Hamish Burrow is on the deck, getting up slowly," Lee told everyone. "Kuznetsov seems to be chasing the snitch still. The score is 150 – 110 to the Ravens. Make that 150 – 120, Spinnet just slipped one past the Keeper."

Hadrian kept following the snitch, not gaining ground but not losing any either. He knew that any minute Hamish would be back up and on his tail, so he needed to catch the snitch quickly.

"Davies has got the quaffle, and is heading back up field," Lee commented. "Not anymore, that bludger from Weasley had to hurt. Malfoy with the quaffle, he passes to Spinnet who flicks it on to Greengrass. Greengrass back to Malfoy, and a quick shot from Malfoy puts it away, 150 – 130."

Hadrian had finally started gaining on the snitch, and he heard Hamish behind him. All of a sudden the Snitch rocketed back towards the ground; Hadrian followed it, while he poured as much speed on as possible. They were a metre or two off the ground again when the snitch doubled back once more, but Hadrian was ready and stuck his hand out. The snitch slammed into it and he closed his fist. Pulling out of the dive just in time for his toes to run along the ground.

"Hadrian has the Golden Snitch, the Dragon's win, 280 – 150," Lee told everyone as about half of the crowd cheered as loud as they could. Gryffindor had been supporting Ambrosius house as had Hufflepuff.

"Nice catch Potter," Burrow said as he pulled up alongside Hadrian.

"My name's Hadrian, but thanks for the good game Burrow," Hadrian replied as he stuck his hand out.

"Unless you go professional as well, this will be the only time we face each other, and I'm thankful for that."

~THE CLAN~

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. Being on holidays at Uni meant I finally had some time to finish this chapter. Enjoy it. And review your thoughts, I might get another written in the next couple weeks, but I don't know at the moment. Enjoy.

Moony.


End file.
